A Girl Named Panic
by Raven6224
Summary: Panic has always known Tony Stark was her father but never did she ever want to meet the man who had a one night stand with her mother. After five years of living on her own what does she need him for? After getting kidnapped and escaping the clutches of evil Panic finds herself with none other than the Avengers. Now Panic has to hide her secret and help the Avengers stop Vortex.
1. Troublemaker

_**Here we go again, the beginning of a brand new fanfiction with another film I can manipulate with my creativity. Now here we go with a type of story that has been written time and time again, but now it's my turn. Please enjoy and be sure to follow and review the story!**_

* * *

I don't try to be a troublemaker, I really don't, but it's just in my nature. It's like an addiction, can't fight it. Back when my mom was was alive she would tell me I got most of my personality from my dad. I hated that. There's nothing in the world that I want more than for Anthony Edward Stark to **_not _**be my father, it's not that big of a deal I suppose.

He hasn't a clue that I even exist. Not that I'd even want to meet the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who is an egotistical crazy person who's only obsessed with building his fancy suits of armor and spending time with his precious girlfriend Virginia "Pepper" Potts. She used to be his personal assistant who so obviously showed her feelings but Tony, the so called genius, didn't put her clues together because he was to busy nailing every girl from New York to his home in Malibu. I bet that he's inside his million dollar house sitting precariously on the side of the mountain working. Tinkering away on some new project he has come up while I live in an alley in New York where I can see the famous Stark Towers.

It sits there taunting me, blue lights dull off into the midnight blue sky filling the darkness with a faded blue glow. I sat in the corner of the three-walled alley and just watched the building. It looks expensive but for Tony Stark it's probably like buying a pack on Orbit gum and when he's done with this building he can just tear it down and rebuild it, make it better than before. My eyes rolls as midnight nears and my time to steal approaches. Since my mother died five years ago, I steal food, water, clothing, anything I need actually.

Since I lack Tony egotism I only steal from those who can actually afford it. I'm like a modern day Robin Hood but I shall not be caught in a pair of green tights with a bow in hand. I look down at my crappy Nokia phone, which I manage to update it from time to time by stealing and finding stray parts, and notice the time. I get up, a grey, hole infested blanket falls on the pavement and I sneakily creep from my hiding spot. Today I'm breaking into a bank and I'm going to 'borrow' about twenty bucks.

It won't break the bank, that's for sure. The plan is already been mapped out in my head and I have a few tricks up my sleeve just in case of any dilemmas. I may be incredibly smart, unfortunately thanks to my father is, but I'm not going to be the idiot who doesn't have a plan B. The bank closed at eight so it's been four hours since anyone, besides, night guards have been inside. my best option is to use a little invention I whipped up in my alley.

It's a necklace with a sterling silver heart shaped pendent around my neck, it has been built for covert operations such as this. Quickly and quietly, I hop the fence when the the moving surveillance cameras were turned away. I round to the side of the white building and pull open the electrical box. Surveying what technology I'm dealing with sends a sneer from me. It's a simple piece of junk that even the dumbest person on the planet should be able to jack around with.

After not even a minute I hack into the camera's and time them to shut off in five minutes. As soon as they go out the night security will be on me so my best option is to get in in under five minutes, get the cash from inside the vault, and get out when the camera's shut off. Nearing the back of the bank I see no one, I tap twice on my necklace and walk through the camera's line of view, knowing that anyone watching can't see me. I made the necklace to enable invisibility and no one would suspect a girly necklace of being high tech equipment. It easy to use as a certain number of taps means different things, if I tap it once it turns off, tap it twice and I turn invisible, three taps means phasing which is how I'm getting into the vault, and four taps means using them both at the same time.

As I reached the back door, I tap the necklace four times and waltz inside like it the Queen of England's birthday party or something. The place is deathly silent and the building is almost pitch black except the ray of light shinning in through the square windows. I'm in the back by the drive through window meaning the vault can't be too far from here. I stroll around and find it in under a minute. I walk through the vault and tap it once.

There aren't camera's inside of the vault in this bank, it's much too old and the manager of this bank refuses to cash out the extra dough to have one installed. I shake my head, laughing to myself about the lack of smarts the people of this world has. I pull a pear of latex gloves from my pocket and put them on. I can afford to have them get my DNA because if they do they can find me and prove Tony Stark is my father and most likely they'd tell him. That wouldn't been good for him and it'd been even worse on me, I'd be labeled _'Tony Stark's Daughter'._

No, no, no I don't want that. With the gloves on my hands I pull the twenty dollar bill from the stack of cash and set it back down in precise place it was before and the tap the necklace four times and proceed to walk through the door. The cameras should go out in five... four... three... two... one. An alarm blares filling the was silent air with it's buzzing noise. I grin and keep walking, knowing no once can see me.

Now, I know what your thinking, I am a genius after all. If I can just come in and out without trouble, why would I deactivate the camera's, knowing that they would sound the alarm and have the police on their way? Well, I may be somewhat of a thief but I want this bank and any place to improve it's systems. Although they'll never outsmart me, it's good for the people worse than me that barge in like idiots, guns blazing, ready to shoot like a crazy person instead of planning. I like plans, they make life less stressful.

I near the front of the bank and flee through the wall as cops cars start filling up the parking lot. When a crowd emerges I tap the necklace once and fall into the crowd undetected. As I flee out the back of the crowd and down the darken road a bad feeling shoots through me. I look back, searching for anyone who may be following me. A firm grip places itself on my forearms, my instant reaction is to pull away but when I see the cops I relax.

The cop looks down at me, his blue hat angled up high on his head. Brown eyes searching my face for any kind of clue of something to which he doesn't find. Finally he opens his mouth to speak.

"How'd you do it?" is all he asks.

"How did I do what exactly because there have been a lot of things I have done" I reply, defiantly, I've never been the one to follow orders.

"Break into that bank undetected and only steal a twenty dollar bill?; You could have easily taken a lot more."

"I am much too young and stupid to manage such a feat." I lie smoothly.

"Then, ma'am, may I ask how old you are exactly, because you look no more than in your early teens. I could take you in for breaking curfew."

"Do it, I haven't anything better to do" I challenge, I figure it's better to be in a juvy cell than staying in my alley another night. He leads me to his police car and holds it open. Gracefully I get it, he didn't handcuff me which surprised me. I watch Stark Towers fade as we pass it. Now maybe I'll finally sleep well and then I'll escape in the morning.

* * *

_**Bam! There it is, the first chapter of A Girl Named Panic. I've been wanting to make this fanfiction for ever but I was focused on Battle for Blood but now I've started this one and I really hope you enjoy. Please leave me lots of comments!**  
_


	2. Interrogation

_**Chapter Two, Interrogations, is here. Please enjoy chapter two, tell me if you have any ideas in the story you may have and if I like it, I may just include it. Be sure to follow and comments! Enjoy. Also, last chapter I said he mother died in a car accident but I made all these chapters long before they were posted, I updated that so it doesn't say it anymore. That is NOT how her mother died, it is currently a mystery, I figured I should point it out as Panic will mention a few things but never reveal what happened.**_

* * *

I awake to a small square room with a dull hanging light overhead. A silver colored table sits in front of my and my hands are cuffed behind a chair. The door opens and the cop I got into the car with steps inside, takes off his hat, and drops it on the table as another police officer, a woman, comes in behind the man. I can't help but grin up at the two police officers little ploy. The man gets up in my face and squeezes his thumb and index finger on either side of my cheeks.

"You _**are** _going to tell us how you broke into the bank whether it's the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh big words coming from you, Albert." I smile, skimming through my minds database of all the police forces in New York.

"W-What?" he stutters, obviously taken off guard by my knowledge. He hadn't expected me, a child, to know his name.

"I know a lot more than you'd think. You're Albert Johnson, overweight since childhood but then then got on weight watchers and lost it all in 2008. Not even three months later you got married to one Ms. Jessica Noel who birthed you two kids, a boy then a girl. It'd be a shame if anything happened to them." I grinned with as much snark as I can.

"Y-You leave my family alone-!"

"Albert," I cut him off, noticing his rising anger, "Whoever said I would hurt them? I'm just saying that this world is unpredictable and you need to be careful."

He straightened up and glared at me as the woman, Vivian Adams, looked at me with...fear? I know that sounded creepy, but I'm not even scary.

"So," Vivian says, finally speaking up, "you know Officer Johnson's name, I think it's only fair you tell us yours."

I shrugged. "Fine, fair is fair Vivian" I reply. "Panic."

"What?" Albert asks.

"Panic" I repeat.

"You'd better not panic" says Vivian. I sigh, officially frustrated.

"My name is Panic, better clarification, do you want me to write that down for ya, buy you a magnify glass so you can see it?" I snap, sarcasm flowing out like a river. The police officers roll their eyes and then focus them back on me, examining my face for signs of lying. They pull back, knowing the truth.

"So, Panic, where are your parents?" Albert asks.

"I don't know, why don't you tell **_me_**?" I ask, sarcastically. A sneer finds its way across my lips and the officers stare at me, confused by my personality. He didn't know me and he didn't want to, he just wanted to know who to blame me on and I'm not a sell out. Plus if I told him, he'd call Tony Stark, well if he even believed me which I highly doubt he would.

A claimed daughter of Tony Stark wouldn't live in an alley and break into banks and stores to steal stuff no, no she'd be boy crazed, probably give it up to any guy who glanced her way. She'd be rich attention bitch with fancy clothing and make-up to match. She'd be ditsy and not have a clue how to fix a computer or hack into a computer system. I'd hate her, that's for sure.

Finally, after realizing I wasn't going to spill, they decided to leave me alone to see if I'd talk later. As soon as the door closed behind them I got to work. I reach into the back pocket of my jeans and pull out a bobby-pin I'd found a few weeks prior and began shimming it inside the lock. Four seconds pass then the lock slams the floor with a loud _thud!_ I bolt up from the chair and quickly access the room when I see something that catches my eye.

A section a metal in the corner is pealed up and it's should lead to the wires the control the building. I get on my knees and pull the metal back and begin unplugging wires and reconnecting them with different colors. The holding room I'm in goes black as the lights throughout the building go out. it doesn't only affect this state, it effects one state up and one below, all the power, gone. No one, except geniuses have power left. The door to my holding room slams open and I feel someone grab my forearm.

"W-What the hell did you do?" it was Albert.

"I **_wasn't_ **supposed to connect the blue and red wires? Oh dear..." I fake stupidity.

"You didn't" he says, pulling me outside into the police parking lot.

"Oh but I did, in exactly 60 seconds that building is going into lock down, trapping everyone inside."

He glares at me, clearly angry. "Whoever has the unfortunate curse of conceiving you, I feel terrible for them. You are a demented child!"

I grit my teeth and, using all my might, shove him back. "I am smart, not demented. Learn the difference moron!"

He looks away as he reaches for his gun but I'm gone. I activated my necklace and ran away. It's not like I haven't ran away before. Now I can't even go back to my alley because they are going to be searching for me. _Great job Panic, get the entire police force on your ass!_

I do go to my alley though, to get my phone and to get rid of the evidence. I finally remove my gloves and look down at my blanket as I look back one last time. There it stands looming over me. The entire area is pitch black but not Stark Towers it's as bright as if I didn't even knock out all the electricity. I toss the DNA evidence in the nearest trash hole I can find and proceed to hide out in old, torn up buildings and move every hour so they don't find out where I'm at.

It's times like these that I sometimes wish I would just walk into Stark Towers, stand in front of Tony with my hands on my hips and give him my birth certificate as the proof but then I think about all the negative effects and the fact that I don't even have a copy of my birth certificate. He didn't want me back then and probably not now with his new girlfriend. Not when everything is fine in his life and besides his life was just fine without me so clearly he doesn't need me and I don't need him, I will be fine, just like I always have been. I start closing my eyes, thinking about how bad things would be if Tony knew me. My mind drifted into sleep while my ears stayed on high alert, ready to wake me in the event of attack.

Just as I'm almost asleep one thought crosses my mind. _Tomorrow the Stark Expo opens, and I am going to go, again..._


	3. The Stark Expo

_**Here we go chapter three. This should be a fun chapter where things with start to speed up. I had a hard time coming up with what could follow chapter two but seeing as your about to read this, clearly I came up with an idea. Please enjoy this chapter, be sure to follow and review!**_

* * *

The light's inside the expo are bright, flashing, and nearly blinding. Hordes of people crowd around the edge of the stage anticipatingly waiting for the arrival of the ring leader of this whole event, Tony Stark. I'm not even quite sure why I decided to attend this expo, I think it's due to my thrill of technology. Now I may not have the softest spot in my heart for my father but he is a damn good scientist and engineer. That, I'll never claim he's bad at because he's not and that's where I get my knack for technology and mechanics.

Different types of machines line the expo floor, each one of them draws my gaze as I calculate what they must do based of the parts used. I narrow the list down but am too far away to make an exact conclusion. Just as the screaming and loud talking seems to settle down it starts back up as the clanking of metal feet draws my gaze. I'm in the far back, leaned up against the back wall. A scowl falls over my face as I look at him, Tony Stark.

He stand there in his metallic red and gold painted Iron Man suit. He's flaunting it off to all the people as if to say: 'beat this suckers' which I bet is his actual motive. The suit pulls itself off and there he stands in a fancy black suit, red tie, dressed to impress. He looks across the crowd before catching a microphone tossed up to him. A grin bounces off his face and my scowl only deepens.

"Well, here we all are. I'm looking into the crowd and I don't know most of you people, that's fantastic. I love being here with a whole bunch of people I don't know. It's another Stark Expo and please, at least have some decent machines, or at least ones that don't come alive and try to kill me. A man such as myself can only deal with that ten to twenty times in a month, so now, let's get this expo started!"

I roll my eyes in annoyance as the activities commence. Machines start being set off, showing what they do, while others made ridiculous flops that must have been so embarrassing to happen in front of all these people. I remain in the back just watching when I notice something, something very odd. Tony stands with his girlfriend Pepper by the punch bowl but I notice when he leaves that he forgot to take his phone with him. A genius doesn't just forget an LG vx9400 cell phone on a table by a punch bowl, that just doesn't happen.

Casually I stroll over there and get a cup of punch then swipe the phone off the table and into my pocket without anyone seeing. I retreat into the girls bathroom, lock myself inside a stall, and sit on the toilet seat fully clothed with my feet on the seat. I pull the phone from my pocket and flip it open. It lights up without a puzzle code or password required. That's bad, very, very bad. The background is a picture of Tony and Pepper in front of the Eiffel Tower.

A text appears on the screen with a unknown phone number and curiosity gets the best of me. Next I find myself leaned over reading over the words of the text that should be private.

**_To: Tony Stark_**

_**From: Unknown** _

_Have you gone over the files yet? We need to find this girl, she was able to break into a bank undetected and knocked out the power in three states. I have reason to expect that she might be at your expo so you'll need to talk to as many female guest as you can and try to get her to say one wrong thing that clarifies whether or not she was behind the bank robbery._

_ - Fury out_

Fury? As in Director Fury of the Avengers? That actually makes sense as Tony is a member of their little Scooby Doo mystery crew. The only thing that doesn't add up is why the hell they'd want to find me. All I did was break into a bank, take twenty dollar which Albert confiscated by the way, then escaped from juvenile hall.

That doesn't qualify as some Avengers shit. Plus, I still don't see how some people don't know who the Avengers are, it isn't like they try to be discreet. The run around in tights, suits of armor, and Fury in his stolen Batman cape. Like last year when they fought Thor's, the god of thunder from Asgard, brother Loki. The only people justified for not seeing that is the blind so either everyone else is just stupid of they're trying their hardest to forget what happened almost a year prior.

I was here when it happened, I still stole but I was fourteen then. My home was that alley and I had a clear view of Stark Towers. I remember when Tony flew inside that worm hole and threw that missile in. Then when they thought he wasn't going to make it out, my heart caught in my throat. I don't know why it happened, I hadn't meet the guy, he didn't know me but I felt fear and and overwhelming wave of grief and sadness which quickly evaporated after it was discover that he was in fact alive.

I close the phone and flee the bathroom looking for Tony or Pepper, well, mostly for Pepper who I found standing beside Tony with a few well known scientists. I take a breath and summon all the confidence I can before I head towards them. As I get closer I tug at my hair for a moment, nervous, then release it. Tony was speaking to the scientists while Pepper looked bored out of her mind.

"Excuse me" I say as politely as I can as all four eyes turn to me. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this riveting discussion over electromagnetic radiation but it appears you have misplaced something Mr. Stark." He motions for me to go on so I reach into my pocket and hand him his cell phone.

"Please, call me Tony, Mr. Stark makes me sound like my father, but I thought I'd forgotten something. I'm fairly surprised you didn't take this and keep it, or sell it online. You could make a lot of money by selling this."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we? I am much to pretty to be a thief Tony, I figured that if anyone else had noticed 'the' Tony Stark's cell phone lying around they would have stolen it so I decided to give it back to you, personally" I say, grinning with as much innocence as I can.

"Based on your face you aren't too old, I'd say somewhere around fifteen?"

"Ring-a-ding-ding! I am fifteen."

"Where are your parents, shouldn't they be watching you?"

"No, my mom let me come alone, she's not into all this science and mechanical stuff" I say, waving my hands around to illustrate my point. _Yeah and my mothers dead and my father is standing right in front of me. _My face falters slightly, not going unnoticed might I add.

"Something wrong?" Tony asks, staring into my eyes. I give a smile with a slight sneer peaking through.

"No, not at all, I just realized how late it's getting and if I'm not home by eleven thirty my mom will ground me for eternity." I give a slight curtsy and turn, fleeing the building. The cool New York air hits my face, setting my pounding heart as ease. That was more nerve racking then I thought it would be. Just as I'm about to cross the street a hand on my forearm whips me around.

A scream burst from my lungs but the person, dressed in black clamps a hand over my mouth and jam a needle with a green vile in the vein in my inner elbow. Slowly the words spins into a spiral of black and blue and my feet collapse beneath me but I'm caught by the person who injected me. Then I loose all brain consciousness and I'm out as the world is black.

* * *

**_There it is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, be sure to leave me lots of comments and if you have any ideas be sure to share them with me and they may wind up in the story! Also I know that this happened really fast, it'll slow down in a little bit but I needed to get her from Point A to Point B to establish the major plot line._**


	4. Being Held Captive

_**Chapter Four: Being Held Captive. I bet you thought it was going to be one of the Avengers who captured her. Well that was my first idea but I figure this is a better plot twist. Now enjoy and follow and review the story!**_

* * *

A pounding, throbbing sensation erupts in the back of my head, ripping me into consciousness. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I notice I'm inside of a small square room with metal making up all four walls. There isn't a single light source shinning through so I could really only make out shapes of objects but that's about it. The sound of heavy footsteps neared and I, using all the strength left in my body, rose to my feet, prepared to fight if necessary. LED lights flicker to life above me filling the once dark room with an eerie flicking hue of light.

The metal door before me was ripped open by a big, burly man with a black version of Dumbledore's beard. He was dressed up in a getup that would make Dora the Explorer laugh her ass off. The man ruffly grabs my shoulder and leads me down an empty hallway. No sounds were present other then outrlight breathing and the faint tapping of our feet. We took a left, then a right, and straight to a door at the end of the long narrow hallway.

The man transporting me knocks a secret code on the door and when two deep knocks sound back, he opens the door and shoves me forcefully inside. The room is a cylinder with a large wooden desk in front of me. The black leather chair spun around as a man rose to his feet and ordered me to sit. I did as told, still prepared to fight if necessary. The man was healthy and well fit with messy blond hair and a a scar extending across his left eye.

He looks me over, cold blue, distant eyes searching me. Then he starts walking back and forth around my chair. "The resemblance is uncanny" is all he says. I open my mouth to speak but stop, not knowing if I'm permitted to but the nod of his head tells me to speak.

"What resemblance, sir" I say, my tongue saying _sir _bitterly but the man only shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"I mean the resemblance to Tony Stark. He is your father after all, it only makes sense that you'd look similar." I pretend to not be surprised but deep down I can't understand how he figured it out. All the files and copies of my birth certificate have been blocked, locked away, and hidden. I made sure I covered all my steps so that my parentage wouldn't get out and now this, this stranger somehow knows.

"How'd you get that information?"

He smiles. "It wasn't that hard, after all your mom told my older brother and he received a copy of the birth certificate. He was the one who was suppose to gain custody of you if she ever died."

"If you could be so kind as to enlighten me on who you are, who your brother is, and what you want with me, I might be more inclined to give a damn."

"What a foul mouth you have for a child of fifteen but first, tell me your name."

"Panic, now explain cave-boy." I glared at him, tired of this banter. He seemed to sense my annoyance as he sighed and continued pacing. Finally after what seemed to be forever he starts talking.

"My name is Jedidiah, Jedidiah Stane." My gaze shoots up with the mention of his last name. "My older brother was Obadiah Stane he was-"

I cut him off. "Obadiah Stane was the head of Stark Industries during the time when Tony Stark was under twenty-one and unable to take full control of his company, he had connections with the ten rings and staged Stark's kidnapping in Afghanistan; Stane and Stark fought on the Stark Industries building but was killed when Tony had Pepper Potts overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor but his death was covered up."

"See, only a Stark would be able to dig through that much computer network to uncover the truth. Everyone else thinks that he disappeared on a private plane while on vacation but I knew it was a cover up, something you, Panic _Stark, _just confirmed for me. I bet you know who covered it up too, don't you?"_  
_

I didn't reply, but I did know. I knew it was S.H.I.E.L.D but I wasn't going to tell Jedidiah that.

It's bad enough that I already confirmed his suspicions of his brothers death not being an accident but I also told him how it happened and that it was covered up. The only thing that I could possibly do that is worse is tell him all the stuff I know about the Avengers. People aren't exactly suppose to know about their existence but I guess I care more because Tony is my dad and though I don't want to meet him I do like to know what's going on in his life. I mean you've got Director Nick Fury, my dad Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, and Thor, AKA Thor, the god of thunder. I'm pretty sure I got them all right, but Jedidiah hasn't a clue they exist.

He must have notice me in deep thought as he snaps his fingers in my face, drawing my attention. "Finally back from your thoughts sweetie?" he says, faking sensitivity.

"What do you want from me then, Jedidiah?"

"Whatever do you mean, what makes you think I need or want anything from you?" I glare at him waiting for his demands.

"I want you to build me a suit, like the one you dear old dad has."

I look at him, dumbfounded, I can't build an iron man suit, first of all I don't know what all I need in the first place, and I may be smart but I'm not my father.

"What?" my voice squeaks out, choked and mangled sounding.

"Build me an Iron Man suit and I'll let you go free."

"Are you insane! I can't build one of those, I haven't ever built one, I have no idea what the hell I'll need and without correct calculations, it's nearly impossible to get it right!"

"I am fully aware of that but if anyone else in this entire world could be able to build an exact replica of the Iron Man suit, it would be another Stark, meaning you. With all these factor, they have been taken into consideration so we've printed lots of screen shots of the Iron Man suit, you'll have time to look over it and gather a baseline of what you'll need. Do we have a deal?"

"We have an, 'I'll think about it and get back to you with in a day or so arrangement' alright?"

"Fine but if you do not comply with us you shall be tortured and that would be a travesty for a girl with such a pretty face, Sully please take Miss Stark back to her holding cell to consider her options!" he looks at me as we leave. I am taken back to my cell and re-locked inside for me to decide my fate. Build a suit that, if I succeed, can kill thousands or refuse and suffer the consequences Sounds like I've got a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is going to be interesting, which will show Panic's decision and what how she decides to handle the situation and you'll find out thing or two about Vanessa Wallace, AKA Panic's mother, nothing to crazy. Till next chapter._**


	5. Crossroads

_**Here we go, let's start this chapter off with Panic's decision. Is she or is she not going to help Jedidiah build an Iron Man suit or would she rather face the torture they can fully inflict upon her. Time to find out, I hope you enjoy this chapter, be sure to follow and review!**_

* * *

_"No." _No, that's the only thing on my mind. I can't possibly help him build an Iron Man suit. Just imagining how many people he will be able to kill with that kind of technology tightens the knot in my stomach. I'm willing to face whatever torture he could possibly inflict but I won't break, I refuse to break. If my necklace was still around my neck then I could just use it to get myself out but I just noticed its absence.

Either Jedidiah or one of his men must have taken it off when they injected me with that green liquid sedative. In the back of my mind my brain is telling me to not be an idiot and just do what the man wants. My natural rebellious streak tends to disagree and that's the part of me that seems to win every single battle no matter how illogical it may be. Sully, the man who took to Jedidiah the first time, came back to room and took me back to the room where I knew his boss was waiting for my answer. Jedidiah sent Sully awake and looked at me, his lips in a straight line, already knowing my answer.

"Really now, is that your final answer?"

"Yeah, if I build it who knows what you'll do with that technology." He claps his hands in a pattern. One... two... one... two... three...

**. . . . . **

They hung me upside down with rope tied in knots around my ankles. I already know what they are planning to do to me so I close my eyes and wait for it to come. The wait isn't too long and then it starts. Bam! Bam! Bam! My face aches as they keep hitting me. I'm sure my face is bruising.

I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. Bam! I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Bam! I wouldn't break. Bam! Never give up.

_Crack! _That one sounds stops my heart and it stops them dead in their tracks, they stare at me, not a single muscle moving. Blood pools down my forehead and I watch as it splats into droplets in the dirt floor in the cave they've tucked me away in for this beating. _T-They- They broke my nose! _The blood doesn't stop, doesn't slow down, it just drips down, staining the earth.

All my sense of smell is gone, I can't taste the disgusting saliva and brushed teeth. Two of my senses are gone until my nose gets healed. If they don't treat it soon I can actually loose those sense's permanently. The two guards cut the rope and my body goes limps as I collide with the dirt and my blood. Just when I think the beating's over it starts all over again.

This time they are kicking me in the lower part of my body. My rips cry out in agony, my stomach convulses, I bite back screams and bile. The beating goes on and on for hours and hours. It's so long that I loose count. The pain lessens as I begin to lack feeling in my ribs and stomach.

I'm sure the bruises will be evident in the morning but right this moment I don't care. Then it stops, the kicking stops and my body begins to ache again. A man picks me up and throws me carelessly over his shoulder. I wince as my stomach slams against his shoulder. The pain is almost enough to make me black out.

Big dark splotches cloud up my vision preventing me from seeing where they were taking me and to be honest, I didn't want to know what form of torture was waiting for my arrival. The man sets me down on metal ground and exits the room leaving me alone for a few minutes. The heavy metal door swings open and my vision clears. The man is short and stalky with messy dirty blond hair. In his right hand he held something that looks like a tackle box used for fishing.

What's he gonna do, catch Moby Dick? How's that suppose to help me? He opens the box and pulls out so medicine, water, and a grey cloth. He lifts his finger and grazes my broken nose. I hiss at him from the pain and he retracts his hand. I taste blood in my mouth, probably from my lips but I was so focused on my broken nose I hadn't noticed.

"Sorry," the main says, his voice actually sincere. "I figured that with all the bruises decorating your face and with the broken nose you'd be completely unconscious."

"What, because I'm a girl that must mean I can't take a hit?" I asks sarcastically.

"No, not at all but I figured that-"

"That I'm the daughter of Tony Stark I must be a girly prissy princess?"

"Yeah," he replies, biting his lip like he's embarrassed. I roll my eyes as I pull myself up into a firm sitting position, groaning slightly.

"Well, here a real shocker," I say, smiling mischievously. "Tony Stark doesn't know that I exist so, he doesn't know that I'm his kid but what do you know about the relationship between Obadiah Stane and Vanessa Wallace?"

"First, let me introduce myself, I'm Oliver, a qualified doctor for over three years" he extends a hand.

"Panic." I shake his hand and pull away as I let him examine my nose.

Vanessa Wallace was my mother. She, as I mentioned before, died five years ago and I've been alone ever since. She never told me about her connection with Obadiah Stane, all I know is that she said she give a copy of my birth certificate to someone who'd take care of me and keep me hidden from Tony. My mom never told Tony because they were both drunk, really, really drunk and she doubted he even remember being with her. Plus he was Anthony Stark who was the head of a company and a complete playboy who was incapable of being responsible to she moved to the far part of New York and raised me by herself.

She has to work two jobs just to get us by but then one-one night-

"-you alright? Panic!"

"Huh?" I asks, dazed.

"Well I sort of lost you there for a minute but I manage to straighten you broken nose while you were zoned out so now you won't have to have it re-broken. Your sense of taste and smell will probably return tomorrow and I'll be seeing you soon for a check up."

Oliver then got his stuff packed up and left the room. Just when I though I was safe the door opened again. I look at the person who just entered, it was Jedidiah. He has a smug grin on his face as he looks down at my battered face and bloodied nose.

"Ready to cooperate now?"

"Fine..." I growl, fully planning to do something else entirely. "But, do know my mother?"

"Who, oh, you mean Vanessa, Vanessa Wallace?"

"How do you know her?"

"When you find her connection to Obadiah you'll learn how I know her. How I know she ended up pregnant with that.." he voices trails off, but returns cold as ice, "that _scumbags _child, meaning you."

With that he turns to leave while I think over what he said and plan my escape only one thing steers me forward, that being: no one can force me to do anything I don't wanna do and that's something this jerk needs to learn. I _never_ give up.


	6. Escape Plan

**_Let's start this chapter off nicely, with a fantastic, riveting title. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow and review! Now lets get this chapter started._**

* * *

Jedidiah dropped by this morning with screenshots of the Iron Man suit. He gave me a pen and a notebook to write down all the parts I'm going to need but I already have a plan in mind. I'll build his suit alright but he'll never get the chance to actually use it. I flip through all the photos, fully examining them. There were at least twenty-five to thirty different pictures.

Pictures from the battle in New York, the moment when Tony, in the Iron Man suit, fell the from worm hole. Photos from him fighting Ivan Vanko on the Circuit de Monaco track. Tony's fight with Obadiah Stane on top of the Stark Industries building. They also gave me pictures of the Iron Patriot suit taken from Tony by his best friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. There were a few photos of both Iron Man, and Iron Patriot were together while fighting Ivan Vanko's armored drones. They had clear enough pictures for me to make an accurate list of parts needed.

With pen in hand I begin scratching down all the parts needed to make this suit work. After almost four or five hours a knock on the door sounded, drawing my attention. The door opens and Jedidiah steps inside, shutting it quickly behind him. He looks at me, the to all the pictures sprawled across the floor around me.

"How's it going in here, have you found all the parts your going to need? " he asks.

I respond without even glancing up at him. "I've found most of them but I could be missing a few things as this is only pictures I'm working off of but I need anything else I'll be sure to inform you." I hand the notebook to him but stop him before he leaves. "I have one question though, what dis you and your goons do with my necklace?"

"Necklace? What necklac-oh! This one" he says, tossing me the heart shaped pendent attached to silver chain.

Jedidiah doesn't look back, he just leaves with the notebook tucked under his arm. I tap the necklace but nothing happens, the wires must be fried. When I get the chance I'll have to get this fixed, it's one of my best creations, actually it's one of my only creations, I don't have the money to actually build all the stuff I want. I just have lots of blueprints mapped out in my head that are just dying to be built into reality. First things first though, build this suit, and get the hell out of here.

They let me keep my cell phone because I found it in the pocket of my black jeans but I have no connection to anything. It's hooked into the at&t cell tower but illegally of course but I'm too far out of range for it to connect so it's pretty much useless, unless, a plan springs to mind. I pull the phone apart and bend the cheap metal into a bracelet. I reconnect all the innards except for the hearing piece, that is what I'm connecting on the suit. If I do this correctly then I'll be able to build the suit like I said but also be able to prevent Jedidiah from being able to actually use it.

It takes a little while for Jedidiah and his crew to get me all the tools and part required but they bring them nonetheless. Jedidiah give me a one week deadline, saying that if I don't show significant progress by then, I'll be whipped like back when they had barbarians. I just smiled a sneer and started working. I begin with building the helmet, I connect the hearing piece inside the back of the helmet to enable it to be hidden in secret. I spend most of the week spinning bolts, connecting wires, and welding metal slabs together.

When the week comes to an end Jedidiah shows up and takes me back to his man cave to discuss my progress. He's probably not to happy that I've only completed the head and am currently working on the shoulders. It's his fault though, I've never built a suit before. We we reach his office he sits down in his chair behind a desk and I sit opposite to him on a wooden stool, waiting for him to speak.

"What is going on with you? I told you what would happen if I didn't see significant progress."

I look into his eyes, coldness shifting into my brown eyes. "There is progress, I managed to get the head piece working as accurately as the one Tony Stark has on his suits, it's not as easy as you seem to think" I say harshly. He looks at me eyes shifting, slanting slightly.

"Well maybe after your lashing you learn to work faster. Sully!"

Sully enters the room in a grey tank top and dark pants. He nods to Jedidiah and motions for me to follow. A scowl decorates my face as I'm tied to a post both my feet and wrists. I hear the whip crack in the background as I get ready for what's to come. They can hit me however many times they won't but they won't force me to do what they say.

Then it starts. _Crack! _I bit my tongue to keep from yelping. _Crack! _My mouth falls open but I refuse to make a sound. _Crack! _My head whips down, dark curled red hair falling around my face. _Crack! _A groan rises up but I swallow it back down.

_Crack! _My back aches, stings, and the fresh cuts start bleeding, staining my black blouse I'd worn for the Stark Expo, though I doubt you can even see the blood. _Crack! _My head falls even farther forward, if that's even possible, I watch as blood drips from my mouth onto the floor of the cave where I was when they broke my nose. More of my blood is here, staining more and more of the earth as I am trying desperately to make an escape. This is awful. The lashing ends but now I'm positive of having a broken nose and six lash cuts decorating my skin.

Sully drags me back to my holding room and carelessly shoves me it, my fresh wounds slamming into the metal wall behind me. I grit my teeth and close my eyes as my body writhes with pain and complete agony. I force my eyes open and sit up, determined to finish this work, give Jedidiah hope of destroying the word, then vengefully ripping it, all his hopes and desires, away from him. I throw myself into work and before I know it, I'm almost completely finished. All that's left are the jets for the feet to sustain flight.

As soon as I'm finished, I force myself to my feet winching at the pain and sneering at the colorless silver suit I finished. It looks very close to Tony's but I'm not sure it'll even work properly. I added a special voice activated surprise inside the suit when I want the real shit to hit the fan. I get up and knock against the metal door and Sully opens it.

"Please call for Jedidiah, tell him I've finished his little project."


	7. Fighting Fire with Fire

**_Now, here it is, Chapter Seven: Fighting Fire with Fire! Please enjoy this chapter, be sure to follow and leave me lots of comments. Also, tell me what you think so I can try to make improvements. Also what did you think of this chapters ending?_**

* * *

Jedidiah came to retrieve me an hour or so later. He took me outside the building they were keeping me trapped inside and that's when it all connected. I'm underground. They built this torture place under the ground under quicksand, that's why no one ever comes here. They keep it hidden because how likely would it be that they'd keep a fifteen year old girl captive underneath the ground, not very.

"So," Jedidiah says, stopping in a circular room made of dirt. "Sully tells me that you've finished my suit, is that correct?"

"Yes but I wanted to test it out with a remote I built," I pull the small device from my pocket, "because it would be bad if you got in it and some faulty equipment exploded."

"Fine, I arrange for you to go to the tech testing room with Sully to escort you. Better not try anything funny."

"Oh, I won't, you said that I'm a genius and would a genius do something so stupid, I am weak, have a broken nose, and a back full of lashing cuts, even if I manage to get out, I couldn't get very far. That plan would be for the incompetent."

He smirks don at me. "It's good that you feel that way. Sully! Please escort Miss Stark back to her holding cell until I get her machine demo lined up."

Sully took my arm and led me away as I look back, scanning my surroundings, letting a plan form. Now back in my cell I pull open one of the extra jet engines with a hidden compartment filled with enough black powder to bring the roof down. I sneak the black power into the jets on the bottom of the suits fully figuring what I'll do for an escape. My back still stings like a bitch but I'm gonna have to suck it up if I wanna get out of here. My plan is to take Sully and the suit out, all at once and get into the elevator I saw in the circular hallway and go up to the surface.

It takes awhile but eventually Jedidiah's voice booms into my room from a speaker above. Sully comes in and takes the suit to the technology testing room or whatever they called it. Then he came back and took me to the room. It was a large room made of the same stainless steel that's in my holding cell. They have bullet proof glass shields for us to stand behind. Sully tell me to choose the moves wisely because if at any moment he get suspicious he will not hesitate to take me out.

I start with something simple, meaning walking. It walks just fine, nothing seems to work out of the ordinary, it's not crooked looking or walking lopsided. Then I move to the arms, lifting them up and down left and right and moving them around spinning the around like a child would do to a doll with it's ball joint shoulder.

"Sully, can you do me a small favor?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He looks at me for a moment, annoyed, sighs, and gets up and looks at me for what I want him to do. "All I need you do do is go over t the suit, check the feet and arms to make sure they're not burning hot then step back about then feet so I can test its flying capabilities then when it lands check the feet and arms again."

"Fine, whatever." Then he walks into the rings and starts feeling up the suit. Deep down I know he'll never feel the suit after but I want him to survive this so I'm having him stand back so instead of being dead, he'll instead be knocked unconscious and be outta my way. Sully gives me a thumbs up and then steps back just like I told him too. Then the count down, five, four, three, two, one..._boom!_

Black smoke envelops me and I know for sure that Sully is knocked out. Metal rains from the sky as I flee the room and bolt into the circular area. Built into the dirt is a fancy glass elevator and I jump inside just before the door closes. I hit the button that says _SURFACE _and wait until the door dings open. A putrid smell overwhelms me and that's when I realize that I'm under the road.

Quickly but quietly I maneuver may way under a side walk and crawl out from under the manhole cover. When I pull myself onto the sidewalk passerby's stare at me like I'm the creature from the black lagoons so I scowl at them and put the manhole cover back over the hole in the sidewalk. I start running through all the people in New York, not caring one bit when I bump, nudge, or run into them. I ignore their swears and keep running until I have to stop to catch my breath. I near a restaurant when I notice something particularity odd.

A woman with dark red hair, like mine, is sitting at a round table with a man whose is a criminal. The man is a well known thief having the biggest heist ever achieved but was never convicted. However, he changed his life and joined... S.H.I.E.L.D and returned all the stuff he stole anonymously. That can only mean one thing. That meaning that I know exactly who's sitting in that chair with her back to me. I take a deep breath and slowly start forward, already knowing what I have to do if I want to survive.

I approach her without the man even knowing my intentions. He doesn't seem to take notice that I even exist, that's how much of a threat the man thinks I am. As I get closer the man and the woman I'm about to confront say their goodbyes and he gets up and flees, falling away into the crowd of people. The woman takes a sip of a coffee or maybe a soda, who knows, why am I even concerned about what the hell she is even drinking? It's not like that even matters at this point in time.

Wait, what the hell am I even supposed to say to her? I never even thought about it but who cares, I never think about what I'm going to say. I know that I am not going to play stupid and pretend that I don't know who she is when clearly I do. After a moment I realize what I'm going to say. I feet the cuts on my back open up as I am about to reach her and I'm sure my blouse is going to be literally oozing blood at this point.

I stop just behind her chair, so silent she doesn't even know I'm there. Slowly I lean down to her ears and in a soft voice I speak.

"Hello Natasha Romanoff..."

She shoots up from her seat as I step back, she stands with arms raised slightly. Her mouth is a straight line, green eyes daring me to make a move. She opens her mouth. "How do you know my name, what do you want?"

Black spots dance across my vision, I'm loosing too much blood. I fall forward, catching myself by grabbing her waist. My head hits her shoulder and I say in the loudest voice I can: "Help me..."

Then, everything goes black.


	8. Aboard the Helicarrier

_**Chapter Eight: Aboard the Helicarrier. This is going to have her reveal a few things to the Avengers, not the big secret looming over her but one or so that would accumulate the interest of the Avengers. Please enjoy chapter eight and be sure to follow and review this story, now enjoy!**_

* * *

The constant bumping of turbulence finally draws me out from my futile attempt at gaining anymore sleep, instead I just pull myself up from the white sheet and blanket bed. The pressure of fabric around my back draws my attention as I reach my hand up to feel gauze wrapped around the both the upper and lower part of my back meaning it wraps around the front of me as well. That's when I remember what happened the previous day, I knew if I didn't get help I'd die and I can't exactly afford to go to a hospital and then I saw Natasha Romanoff sitting at a table with an ex-criminal. I confronted her by whispering her name in her ear, Then as I was about to speak the blood loss took its toll on me and I passed out.

Natasha must have taken me back to the Avengers Helicarrier. As if my life can't get any worse. It's bad enough that I was help captive for like three or four days after meeting my father for the first time but now I'm on a helicarrier that I know he's on slash or has been on as I don't know if he's currently here or not. The swishing of the door to the room I'm in catches my attention. Natasha Romanoff steps into the room, red hair curled around her shoulders. She's dressed in a black leather jumpsuit and her green eyes examine my face.

I smile slightly, being civil. "Hello Natasha."

"The same to you girl who didn't tell me her name."

"Panic."

"Your name's Panic?" she asks, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"No I just said it just for the fact of saying it, yes my name is Panic." I hold out a hand and she shakes it then pulls her hand away. She nods for me to follow her and I do as such.

"So, how'd you know my name?" she asks, as I walk beside her.

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't, just like I know you're the Black Widow."

This catches her attention as she slows to a stop and looks at me again. Eyes scanning my own. "How," she says, more annunciation added, "do you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot like the general public, I never bought any of the usual B.S. they try to pull over the world so I do my research no matter the costs."

Natasha crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at me, friendly but calculating, "well then, how much do you know."

With a mischievous smile glued to my lips I say: "wouldn't you like to know," then turn on my heels and keep walking forward, indicating this conversation is over. Natasha walks fast and catches up with me. I can tell by her face that she is annoyed that I am keeping information but she can't use her girly charms on me, seeing as I'm a girl myself and I'm the queen of poker face.

"We had a female medical officer take care of your cuts so you don't have to worry about any boys seeing anything." That's all she says before leading me down a long narrow hallway.

The door comes open and I peel away to the right, looking inside the room only to see Nick Fury dressed in his usual cape and Natasha Romanoff who just walked inside.

"Fury, our guest is awake" says Natasha.

"Well, where is she?" It's Fury.

"She must be outside," she steps outside and sees me hanging out by the door. "Come inside."

I do as I'm told and step inside and come face to face with the director of the Avengers. He has a black eye patch over his left eyes. He has dark skin and a stern look on his face. Fury steps forward and hold out his hand. I shake it as he speaks.

"I'm-"

"Your Director Nick Fury, I know exactly who you are" I say, cutting him off. He retracts his hand a looks from me to Natasha and back to me.

"I told you sir, she know a lot more than a normal kid would know about us."

"What's wrong with your nose kid?" he asks, in a tone that clearly shows he's not to interested.

"It's broken Fury, I'm surprised you didn't, you're supposed to be smart."

Just as Fury is about to speak loud talking silences him as his gaze shifts to the door on his right. In steps Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers AKA the Hulk and Captain America.

Internally I breathe a sigh or relief, I guess Tony isn't on the helicarrier right now. Maybe, in the situation I'm in now, I should have just left that phone on the table and never personally met the guy. Now he knows what my face looks like, well, he must have talked to a hundred people that night, I doubt I'd stick out. Yeah, he probably doesn't even remember me, I'm just over thinking as usual. Fury orders me to sit down as he goes to talk with Bruce and Natasha sits down next to me.

"There's something very familiar about you, it's like your personality, I've seen it before but I can pinpoint it exactly. What actually happened to you kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen and I can take care of myself." I didn't mean to say that as harshly as it sounds.

"Clearly" she says sarcasm not running nearly as deep as my own, "the broken nose, bruises on your face, and the cuts on your back say otherwise.

I lean forward out of earshot of others and whisper to her. "You don't know anything about me so don't try to pretend that you do. You've got secrets and I've got a few of my own that I, like you, want to keep buried. So lets do both of ourselves a favor and let sleeping dogs lie. Besides I know more than you do and I am here because I choose to be, I could very easily escape or sabotage this aircraft if I wanted to."

I lean back lazily in my chair looking up at my fingers as Natasha responds. "Oh is that so? Prove it then, I bet your bark is louder than your bite." My gaze slowly shifts to her but I smirk at her my eyebrow raised slightly. Her face is terrible at concealing her emotions, she's unsure of what I'm capable of.

"Do you really want to test that theory Black Widow cause your venom isn't working on me..." and with that I go silent and look at the table waiting for Fury to return. When he does I want to scream.

"Natasha get all the Avengers here, an explosion occurred yesterday afternoon and we need answer."

_Shit... _I guess I will see my dad after all.


	9. Fury and All Six Avengers

_**Chapter Nine: Fury and All Six Avengers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to make it more interesting with more outside stimuli. So far the Avengers are focused on Panic's stunts but I'm gonna bring in an interesting enemy. Be sure to follow the story and leave me lots of comments! I love to read them!**_

* * *

My nails are bitten down to numbs after Fury's announcement of calling in all the Avengers in. Usually I can play it cool and pretend to not be crumbing under the weight of my nerves but right now I can't think straight. I asked Fury to have Natasha escort me back to my room or cell, whatever they are considering it. Fury never told me if I was a guest or a prisoner so I'm not exactly sure if I'm free to leave or what. I guess I'm suppose to play good-little-prisoner until they tell me what I'm supposed to be doing.

I, however, don't like to play by the rules. Making up my own is my style. Fury left a touch screen tablet in my room with a sticky note attached with a message written on it, reading: _Here, play with this and try to keep yourself out of trouble until we can talk one on one, got it? _So I do what I do best and hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer undetected and cryptically taking out all the firewalls in my path.

It's easy like a game of Tetris, I expected them to have better security on all their information but I guess they think the world is carefree like it is in Teletubbies land. I access the camera's in the conference room and watch Fury and the avengers discuss the explosion I was behind. Fury stands up while everyone else is sitting down. Tony looks bored out of his mind, like he's rather be at home with his girlfriend, which he probably would rather be at anyways. Everyone else seems to be paying attention to Fury, who's looking out of the window.

"Now, as you all should know, yesterday afternoon there was an explosion that blew up a quicksand in the desert and a sewer pipe in the city," Fury says, coming to a stop, and turning around to face the Avengers.

"Sir..." Natasha starts.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff." He replies.

"There were traces of black powder detected at the blast zone and there has been abnormal activity in the are for a while. It's like people are, are working underground."

"That is preposterous, why would anyone work underground?" Steve Rogers, interjects.

"No it's not Spangles, if whoever did this is working underground that means they are less likely to be picked up on radar, satellites, etcetera, can I go now?" Tony yawns, leaning farther back in his chair. I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance. Typical Tony Stark, to smart to pay any attention, to busy worried about himself. Fury ignores him and continues talking.

"Well, something's clearly going on, a bank break in with no clues at all, a girl escaping a juvenile facility, and this explosion all in the same week. I doubt it's a coincidence."

I drop the tablet and push open the door, fully expecting it to be locked only to be surprised when it isn't. Swiftly I walk through the halls without anyone so much as glancing my way. When I reach the door I stop and listen to see what they are saying. Only no one is saying anything. It's dead silent, it's like a cowboy stand off.

I lean against the open door, and no one even notices me. Smugly, I laugh to myself.

"Anyone?" Fury asks, sounding frustrated.

"You're right Director, it wasn't just a coincidence" I speak up, catching all their eyes. Tony's eyes examine me, recognizing my face but based on the angle of his jaw, he can't place me.

"Hello Panic, I didn't hear you come in." He waves me in and with a smirk and my eye brows angled smugly, I push off the wall and stroll in, my arms crossed over my chest. "Now, since you seem to know more than any of my agents, tell me what you know."

"Wait," Tony interjects, my throat constricts, "The girls name is Panic, that is horrible."

"Hey GIR from _Invader Zim _how about you just zip it a little, Fury, I'm behind the bank scheme" I sit down in an empty seat and flash him an open mouth sneer.

"What?"

"I got so tired of watching you be pathetic that I decided to give the the info you crave. I broke into that bank and took the twenty dollar bill and let the police catch me."

"How would you, a child, manage that?"

"Simple, the use of a brain, the report states that they have no video footage of the robber or the robbery when it took place. If I wasn't behind it how would I know exactly what happened, because, 'said' robber set the camera's to go out exactly five minutes after entry."

Fury looks at me, almost stunned. "Why, if you were robbing the place did you want to alert them of your entry if you could get in and out under their radar."

"It's actually quite simple really, if I could get into it that easily many other people could also, but I wanted them to update their system and a robbery was the perfect way to do just that."

"Why only take twenty dollars if you can break into a bank that easily?"

"I only steal when I have to and it's not like I want to be a criminal, I don't have any other choice, but I knew taking a twenty wouldn't break the bank."

"So then, how did you get in their undetected?"

"Using high tech equipment."

"What kind."

"This" I say, tapping at my heart necklace.

"Are you saying you could escape right now if you wanted to?"

"Not with my technology no, but I could probably take down the ship. My necklace was damage after I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped?" It was Natasha.

"Yes Agent Romonoff," I say imitating Fury, "how did you think I got a broken nose, bruises on my face, and cuts on my back?"

"What are the cuts from?"

A grin spread across my lips, "I got lashed."

Everyone's eyes but Tony's widened with surprise. "Like I said before Romanoff, I have a few secrets of my own. Now I bet you wanna talk with me don't you Patch?" I say, sounding innocent. Natasha eyes go wide, like she put the puzzle together. She gets up and whispers into my ear.

"I think I just figured out another, I know who you remind me of."

"Then," I reply, whispering but my voice sharp as a knife, "you'd better keep your mouth shut."

With that I turn and follow Fury out of the room and down the hall. We walk until my brain gets dizzy from all the turns. When we reach a metal door, it opens and he nods for me to go inside. I do and he follows me inside. There is one metal chair on the circular room and I know it's time for us to have a serious talk but I won't be forced to say anything I don't want to say.


	10. A New Threat

_**Chapter Ten: A New Threat. Here we go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is something new I'm gonna bring into this story. Be sure to review and follow the story so I know what I need to fix. Now read!**_

* * *

I lay back on the bed in my room just thinking about the conversation I just had with Nick Fury. I never told him exactly who I am or why I was kidnapped but I think he's still suspicious but I know I lied perfectly. Lying is sort of a hobby of mine. The only thing I'm dreading is when Tony realizes he met me at the Stark Expo and then I'll have more to worry about. I close my eyes and continue thinking over his words.

* * *

_Fury asks me to sit down in the lonely chair in the room center and I did. He starts walking a circle around me his eyes examining me. After a few minutes I yawn out of boredom and he glares at me._

_"What?" I reply, "I'm bored, ask what you wanna ask before I get tired enough to fall asleep."_

_"I want honest answers, not lies or cryptic messages, why did you break into the bank in the first place?"_

_With a sigh I decide to answer this honestly. "I needed some money okay, I'm fifteen I'm to young to get a job."_

_He stops in front of me. "Shouldn't your parents be worried about money instead of you, a child?"_

_"My mothers dead, and has been for five years and my father doesn't know I even exist."_

_"Mothers name."_

_"Vanessa Wallace."_

_"Fathers name."_

_"I don't know." Lie._

_Fury looks at me with his one good eye, mouth drawn in a straight line. I think he knows I'm lying, but he doesn't press the issue anymore. He continues walking around my chair._

_"When were you kidnapped, what were you doing in the first place?"_

_"I was taken while leaving-" I come to a stop._

_ Thinking about what I should say without revealing to much. "While leaving a convention or something as such."_

_"Who took you?"_

_"I-I'm not sure the group never told me their name."_

_"Wait a minute, if you don't have parents where are you living?"_

_I bite my lip and reply sheepishly. "An Alley. It was a lot nicer than you might think."_

_"Did you meet anyone while captive that could be a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"_

_"No." There's another lie._

_ Jedidiah doesn't know that S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up Obadiah's death only that it was covered up. So long as he doesn't figure out who was involved in the cover up then he isn't technically a threat. The only one that may be in danger is either Tony, Pepper Potts, and well, me considering I blew up the suit that they wanted._

_"May I be dismissed sir?" I reply, pouting my lip in a childish way._

_"Fine."_

* * *

A knock on my door draws me out of my thoughts. I sit up just as the door comes open and Natasha Romanoff steps inside. Slowly, I pull myself into a sitting position as she sits down at the foot of my bed. I bet this is about what she'd said earlier. Her words still clear in my head as if she only just said them instead if being said almost three hours ago.

"_I think I just figured out another, I know who you remind me of."_

"What do you want?" I asks, pushing her words to the back of my mind. The only thing running through my head is: keep quiet. Don't say anything that she can use against you. To late for that because I already told Fury I broke into a bank. I'm pretty sure it's a felony but then again that may only be the case when you do it with the bank actually being open, I don't know all the laws regarding breaking into banks.

"Okay," she finally speaks, "I know you don't trust me."

"Duh! I'd be an idiot if I did."

"However, we don't have to be enemies."

"I'm not so sure about that, clearly you don't like me Agent Romanoff."

"We don't have to be formal, call me Nat" she extends a hand.

Smiling a little, I shake it. "Panic, now what secret of mine did you figure out?"

She looks at me. gets up, and pats herself down revealing she has no recording devices on her and sits back down. Nat waves for me to lean in closer so I do and she tucks the hair over my ears behind my ear and whispers into it.

"You're Tony Stark's daughter aren't you. Clearly he doesn't know but I can tell."

"P-Please don't tell him" I choke out. "He can't know, not ever."

Nat sits back and looks at me, almost shocked.

"I was right?"

I nod at her sadly before pulling my knees up to my chest. She sets a hand on my knees and says: "I promise I won't tell him. Friends?"

"Friends."

Just as we are about to hug the light flicker and the deep twisting knot in my stomach tells me something's wrong. Then the lights go out and the room is pitch black. Nat's walkie-talkie goes off and she turns the sound up.

"Agent Romanoff," it's Fury, "Are you there?"

"Yes Sir, I'm with Panic in her cell."

"Come down to the conference room, bring Panic with you."

Nat gets up, pulling me up with her. She leads me to the door which she has to pry open with my help as all the electricity is out. The halls are dark and silent, not footsteps are heard except mine and Nat's. When we reach the conference room the voices are loud, almost shouting. All the noise is driving me insane.

"Shut up!" I scream, air bursting from my lungs. The room goes deathly silent. That's when the panels in the room come to life with a face appearing on them, but not like he's outside, but more like he's inside the panels themselves. The man has black hair with a dragon tattoo curling up from his neck and ending on his right cheek, just below his eye and his skin is blue.

"Hello Avengers, I am Nereza, leader of Vortex."

"What do you want then Nereza?" asks Fury.

Nereza laughs lightly. "All in good in time Director, there are a few things I have to show you first." He then turns his gaze to me and lets a wicked curl form in his lips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Panic."

"How do you know my name!?" I snap, more angry than Fury was speaking.

"Jedidiah told me you were feisty but I didn't expect this. He's furious with you. How a fifteen year old child like you managed to escape, I'll never know but then again, my dear partner has never been very smart."

"Who's Jedidiah?" Fury asks, but I'm not sure whether he's talking to me or Nereza.

"Why don't you have Panic tell you, I doubt she told you why she was kidnapped in the first place. Have you gone in search of it yet?" he asks me. I know exactly what he means. The birth certificate the Obadiah supposedly had.

"None of your business" I reply.

"Well, goodbye then, we'll be seeing each other again very soon Avengers." With that the screen goes black and the lights flicker back on.

"What the hell just happened!?" It was Tony. I turn and notice everyone's eyes on me but I only shrug my shoulders. I have no idea who Vortex is but I don't think they're friendly. Things just got interesting.


	11. Trapped in Thought

_**Chapter Eleven: Trapped in Thought. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to follow and review this chapter and I'm gonna try to slow things down a tiny bit because things have been moving a little fast since the story started but Vortex is gonna have a massage impact on the series and they are gonna be interesting. Also Tony is going to find out Panic's his daughter, eventually...**_

* * *

The rest of the day has been creepily silent. Nat brought me back to my room and no one has said a word since Nereza turned the power in the helicarrier back on. Nat left without a word and no one has called for me and that's bad. Maybe it's time I fix my necklace and make my escape. First, I need to go through Obadiah Stane's stuff and retrieve my birth certificate before they find out Jedidiah is his brother and start looking through it again.

If the information of my birth ever got out, all hell would break loose. I could never be left alone and Stark's life would be ruined by finding out about a child he never even wanted. No, no, I have to find it as soon as possible. Finally the nerves nagging at me forces me to pull out the tablet Fury left for me. S.H.I.E.L.D. never did find out I hacked them.

If they did I'm sure Fury wouldn't let me keep this tablet. I hack my way back inside the system, covertly of course, and start pulling all the files on Obadiah Stane in search of what they did with his personal belongings. I found news reports one by Christine Everhart, one of Tony's many one night stands, video footage that has been hidden away, photos from that day, and a few news broadcasts that S.H.I.E.L.D. probably blocked on TV. Yet, I still can't find anything about the location of his stuff. They had to have taken it, they wouldn't let anyone get their hands on it.

Then I find a picture with Agent Phil Coulson with a file in his hands. On one of the papers peaking out it says 2A i the top right corner in red ink. They must have it in a storage facility but where would S.H.I.E.L.D. be able to keep that much stuff? Probably in the place no one would think to look for it. What if Jedidiah was only claiming that because he wanted my brain? Well, then he wouldn't know I was a Stark if that was the case.

Another things dawns on my mind. Why would my mom ever trust Obadiah Stane? I need to find out if there is any connection between them and if not then determine her purpose for trusting him. Maybe if I find his stuff I'll find answers to these questions. First things first, I need to get off of this aircraft so I can start working without being under constant surveillance.

My gaze shifts to the camera in the corner of the room. I bet Nick Fury assumes that I have no idea that it is there. Just watching me, collecting data. If I say the wrong thing aloud, they'll know. Time to take it out, I get up off my bed and pretend to dust myself off as I walk out of view of the camera.

I pull a stool over and step up looking down at the wiring. It's a high tech system but nothing I can't crack. Quickly I flip the back of the camera open and unplug the blue wire and the camera drops, lens aimed at the ground. Then I step down off the stool and put everything back the way it was, as if I hadn't just done that. Taking a seat on the bed, my head drops into my hands.

A knock at my door signals me to act normal. It opens and Nat comes in, red hair falling down in dark red curls, still a smidgen darker than my own. She sits down next to me as the door closes.

"What are you doing?" she asks, smiling lightly.

"Thinking, did Fury send you in here?"

"Thinking huh? No, Fury didn't but I wanted to check on you especially after you knocked out that camera" she says, waving in its direction.

"I'm just so- so confused, I'm not sure who I can trust. I'm not even sure why this all started up. I have no connection with Vortex but somehow that Nereza guy knows me, more about me than I ever told anyone."

"You can trust us." I look up and see Nick Fury standing in the doorway, arms held leisurely behind his back. "However, I'll make you a deal, if you help us with this Vortex and tell us everything you know, I'll let your keep your secrets hidden alright?"

"Alright, I'll meet you in the conference room a little later okay?" I say, more a statement than a question. Fury nods and walks away.

"So," Nat turns to face me, "Jedidiah, who is he?"

"He is someone with an ax to grind against Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D."

She looks at me, eyebrow raised. Telling me to elaborate a little bit more on the subject.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up his brothers death."

She waves her hands around, still confused, "We do that a lot Panic, more info."

"Jedidiah Stane didn't even ask this many questions!" I cry out in annoyance. Then it clicks, I can see the gears in her head working.

"Wait, Jedidiah is the brother of Obadiah!"

"Yes, funny how similar there names are, I think it's a coincidence."

She rises to her feet and looks at me, green eyes telling me her intentions. "May I?"

"Go right ahead, it saves me from having to" I reply as she flees the room. So Jedidiah is working with Nereza and the rest of Vortex to get his revenge on Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. but I already know that. Why would the Vortex care about either of those things, that's the mystery.

When Nat returns she smiles at me. "Thanks for helping us."

"Thanks for being the only real friend I've had in five years."

"Fury is gonna want to see you eventually."

"Does that mean I'm not gonna be kept prisoner in the Ice King's Lair?"

She laughs. "That type of humor is much funnier on you, I'll see you later and be good..."

"When," I say, slowly as a smile spread across my own lips, "pigs fly."


	12. A Note and Key

_**Chapter Twelve: A Note and Key. The last four chapters she's been aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and there's only so much that she can do on an aircraft so I figure it's about time to get her back on the ground. Please enjoy chapter twelve and be sure to comment and follow the story to let me know what you think so far. **_

* * *

Nat came by this morning to tell me that Fury is going to land the ship in the ocean so I can finally get off the Helicarrier. Finally, I'll be back on New York ground. It's amazing, being aboard the Avengers Helicarrier, but I miss being on the ground. I wonder if Fury is going to let me stay in a hotel of if he'll make me stay on the Helicarrier. I'm really hoping for anything but that.

"Hey," I look at the door and see Nat. She's biting the bottom of her lip. Something's wrong.

"What now?"

"Huh?" she replies, playing dumb.

I roll my eyes and get up off the bed and cross my arms over my chest. I curl my mouth into a smirk as I step closer to her. Nat is out of her usual black jumpsuit and instead, replaced with a white v-neck T-shirt with a button up jean jacket over it and dark blue slacks to match. She bows her head finally giving in. "Good news, we aren't staying aboard the Helicarrier."

"Bad news..." I reply.

"We're staying at Stark Towers."

A scowl shadows over my face as I drop back on my bed muttering curses only I can hear. When I meant anything but here, that included Stark Towers too! Nat sits waits for me to recover and when I do, I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Are you alright?" she asks, stepping forward.

"I-I'm faking fine, maybe I can break out, you know scale down the glass panes."

A light laugh is my response. "Come on kiddo, he doesn't even know who you are so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well..." I trail off, thinking about the expo.

"Well what, what did you do?"

"Okay so I sort of told Cyclops that the night Jedidiah kidnapped me, I was at a convention. Well I was but it wasn't a random convention."

"The Stark Expo?"

"Yeah."

She sighs, running her hands through her hair. Her green eyes gaze up at the ceiling then back down at me. Her hands drop to her side as she begins pacing back and forth. "Well, has he recognized you yet?"

"No, well, sorta, I can tell him remembers my face but he can't place it."

"Play that card then."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretend to just have a recognizable face. If or when he places it lie. Say you've never been there and have never ever met him."

With that she turns around and nods for me to follow after her. I do but she doesn't lead me to the conference room or to an exit, no she takes me to what I assume to be her room. The walls are bare white but the closet is packed with clothing and the bed is made and look neat, as if no one's used in in months. She glances at me for a minute and then starts pulling clothes from her closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she drops the clothes on her bed.

"You-" she says, motioning at me and my clothing, "need to change out of those blood stained clothes."

"Are you sure, t-these are your clothes and it-"

"Nonsense, I can't wear all these clothes in one day and besides, we're friends." Nat hands me a knee length black skirt, a red shirt that wraps around my shoulder, covering my bra straps, then cuts off, revealing the skin on my shoulders but connects together around my forearm.

I come out dressed in her clothes which fit just fine. Then she hands me a pair of ruffled black leather boots that stop short at the knee. I put them on and stand uncomfortable from the slight heel in the shoes. "Don't wear heels much?" she asks. I just shake my head no.

"Let's clean you up, go to the bathroom so I can wash your hair in the sink." I do as she says and lean my head into the sink. After she washes my hair she takes me back into her bedroom where she sits me down on a chair in front of a desk with a large mirror built in. She blow drys my hair, straightens it, then uses a curling iron and I marvel in awe as the bright red curls fall around my face, framing it. Then she pulls out a bag of make-up and spins me to face her as she applies it.

When Nat finishes she spins me around to look at myself. My lips are cherry red, my brown eye pierce through, looking more defined from the mascara and black eyeliner, and my cheeks are rosy from the blush. For once I actually look nice, like a normal girl would. "Come on, I bet Fury is furious."

"Haha, that's is what you'd call a play on words" I reply, standing up and stumbling after Nat. These heels are like a death trap, how anyone can walk in these is beyond me and I'm a genius mind you. We all split up and take two to a taxi meaning me and Nat rode together to Stark Towers. When we reach the tower I look up at it in hate but then, can't help but glance over at the alley I used as a home. Nat and I get out of the taxi and I decide to ditch her to go to my old alley.

The grey holey blanket still sits there, crumpled up in a heap as I approach it. I grip the crinoline blanket and pull it against me, breathing in its musky scent. It remind me of peace and the life I once had. The clattering sound of metal catches my attention. I look down at the ground and see a note card on the ground where my blanket once was.

I bend over and pick up the note card, noticing the golden colored key tapped to the back. On the front of the card in neat, almost cursive handwriting is a note from someone. I look over the note and start reading.

_You really want to know why your mom trusted Obadiah, take this key to the New York Underground Storage Facility, go down to floor D and look for the door with 2A written on it and you'll find the answers you crave. _

_~ Anonymous_

"Panic!" It was Nat, who else would care enough to call for me.

"I-I'm coming" I call back, sliding the note down in my boot. I walk back to Nat and go inside with a fake smile while inside I'm thinking about how to get to that facility.


	13. Staying at Stark Towers

**_Last time Panic found a note with a key telling her to go to a specific storage facility claiming that if she does, she will find the answers she desires about her mother. Clearly, based on the title of this chapters it's not in this one but it's gonna happen soon and if I do what I think I'm gonna do, it's gonna be an epic chapter. Things are still in the making though. Be sure to follow this story and leave me reviews to tell me how I'm doing or just to tell me what you think. Now enjoy chapter thirteen._**

* * *

We step inside the building and I'm not all all surprised by the random bar off to the right. My fingers are shaking at my side, not from anger, or being cold. I just realized how long its been since I've fixed anything, built anything and it's starting to stress me out. Unlike most people who like to do nothing and relax, no, that's not me. I have to keep myself preoccupied so I don't start thinking until my brain explodes.

What I need to do is fix my necklace. Until I fix that, I can't escape even if I wanted to.

"Welcome home Sir" a British sounding voice says. I look up slightly but no in surprise, I already know what that was, JARVIS. Tony's AI who I feel absolutely horrible for because unlike me, he's stuck here.

Nat leans down to whisper in my ear. "That's JARVIS, he runs this place and Tony's house in Malibu." I smile, as I pat her back slightly.

"I know, clearly I've done my research. It's Tony's AI" I whisper back.

I doubt most people actually know what JARVIS stands for but, knowing me, I do. It stands for **J**ust **A** **R**ather **V**ery **I**ntelligent **S**ystem. He assists Tony with anything and everything. We all stop in the rooms center as Tony explains the building layout and I can't help but yawn, stifling a laugh from Nat.

"Funny, little girl" Tony says, glaring at me.

"Well," I say, laying a hand between my throat on my chest, acting like a girly girl as a smirks spreads across my face, "I do try my very best."

Nat nudges me and I roll my eye and clamp my mouth shut, crossing my arms over my chest. The smirk never fading for even a second. He continues talking forever until I finally have enough.

"You almost done with your monologue or are you gonna break out into a symphony? If so I need to get some earplugs, or at the very least a book."

"Hmm," he grins at me, face showing no anger, "maybe you can have a book when you have something intelligent to say."

"Oh, you mean like you? 'Oh I'm Tony Stark and I'm rich and am going to brag for an hour' yeah, because we _all _wanna stand here and listen to that, am I right guys?"

"Panic!" It's Nat.

"I'm out," I say, turning away and getting inside the elevator.

"I doubt you even know where you're going" Tony calls.

I smile back, hostilely as I tilt my head to the right. "The top ten floors are filled with technological research and development, that means the living levels are most likely in the middle considering the bottom floor is probably filled with cars, am I right Mr. Stark?"

The elevator door closes before he replies. I press the button for the tenth floor which, as I suspected, just so happens to be the guest rooms. The hallway is long, fading into black on both sides, that's how large the halls are. The door frames are gold colored while the doors are just a plain, ivory white. The floors are polished hard wood that shine from the lights above.

I remember hearing that this building is powered by an arch reactor after the Battle of New York when all the Avengers came together to fight Loki, step-brother of Thor. The elevator behind me dings loudly and I spin as Nat comes out. She looks at me and grins wide. A light laugh escapes as she laces her arm over my shoulder. As we start walking to the left she pulls me into the room at the end of the hallway.

"I've never seen Tony so annoyed" she laughs. "Why do you feel the need to irritate the man?"

I open my mouth to speak but then I realize something. I don't know. Honestly, before all this stuff happened I could say I hated the guy.

Whether I still do is a mystery as well but maybe I'm testing the waters, seeing how to annoy him, to see how he'll react. Never have I ever had a father figure or my real father and maybe being so close to him but yet still so far is confusing my judgement of how to behave. "I-I used to hate the guy but now, being here it's just..." I trail off, knowing JARVIS is here, listening to everything.

"Maybe you should be nice and get to know him because well..." she trail off, "and try to make friends with the other Avengers to, it might be nice for you to have more than just me."

"Like who, what purpose would I even have for talking to them?"

She pauses for a moment before speaking. "I'd say talk to Steve Rogers, he was-"

"Frozen in ice for seventy years and is now awake in this new world with all the technological advances."

"Exactly, you're here with people you don't know, your out of your environment and so is he, I think you two'll get along great."

"Okay, so w-what do I say?"

She runs her hand over her face and sighs, frustrated. "I don't know but you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something. Oh and Tony said we can pick whatever room we want because his room is upstairs in the main room. I'll see you in the morning alright, and think about what I just said." With that she turns and leaves the room.

I fall back on the bed and roll onto my stomach. A scream bubbles up from deep in my stomach and I can't contain it so instead I scream into the pillow as tears form in my eyes. Being this close to Tony, my dad, only reminds me of how much I miss my mother. It doesn't feel like she's dead. Never has it even felt real, just like she was away on a never ending vacation.

I remember the smile on her face as it slowly wore down from her exhaustion of working two jobs. Although she was tired and worn out the sparkle in her eyes never faltered, she was always happy to be alive. Grateful for another day full of living. During her youth she wasn't such a selfless person, just like anyone at that age is but she grew up and most of that was because of me. She gave up her early twenties for me and her and the stress of working and having a kid really showed on her.

She tried though. She did her best and I am grateful that I had her as my mom. Then the day she died was awful, awful for me. I was officially alone. For the longest time, I've be all alone and now I'm not and it scares me. Finally, as the tears on my face dry I fall asleep with my mom swimming through my mind and a smile on my face.


	14. Making Friends with the Captain

_**Chapter Fourteen: Making Friends with the Captain. Okay, so last time the Avengers got moved to Stark Towers much to Panic's dismay while Natasha gave her some advice to try and make friends with some of the other Avengers, the main suggestion being Captain American AKA Steve Rogers. Panic then went to sleep revealing a few things about her mother. I know I have Panic not talk a lot about her mom but I'm going to have her reveal more things eventually. Now be sure to follow the story and make sure you review.**_

* * *

This morning I awoke to find no one awake, coming out of their rooms. The floor is silent so it's my first assumption. JARVIS came on in my room this morning to tell me the time and the weather outside. I just ignore him and get into the elevator, going up to the main room. When the elevator door opens I see Steve Rogers sitting on a bar stool looking at an orange, spinning it around in his hand, now's as good a time as any.

I walk up to the bar, beside him and sit down in the next stool over, my arms laying flat against the sleek cold tabletop. He looks at, somewhat startled, to see me, I smile and point to the orange in his hand before speaking.

"Did you know that the orange is citrus and is a hybrid of the pomelo and the mandarin?" I asks, meeting his gaze.

"No, No I did not Miss..." he trails off, not knowing my last name.

"Wallace" I reply. Lie.

My mom did give me my dad's last name but on everything official like school papers, it was Wallace, she never kept a copy of my birth certificate and someone, someone she knew got me into school without it. It's like a alias to survive life as the secret daughter of Tony Stark. I bet it was Obadiah Stane, he probably got me into school under Wallace.

"So, what are you doing up this early, if I may ask?"

With a grin I say,"I could ask you the same thing, now couldn't I?"

Steve just shrugs his shoulders and smiles at me. "Nightmares."

"I used to get nightmares, I got them after the death on my mother, then, as the years went by so did the nightmares."

"How awful, I'm sorry that happened to you."

I wave it off and reply with, "Don't be, it was a long time ago but every now and again the pain catches back up."

"You and Natasha seem to be getting along great" he comments. I can't help but feel at ease with Steve, no pressure is on me, like I don't have to spill my guts and I like that.

"Yeah, I've never really had a friend, kids never really liked me and-" I stop, thinking about what I'm gonna say. "I'm not the nicest person in the world."

"Me either, I had one friend, before the Avengers I mean, and he, well he died and I felt guilty but I tried my hardest to save him" his eyes get cold like he's remembering something he'd rather leave in the past.

I hold my hand out to him and give the warmest smile I can. He takes it and we shake. "Here is to new beginnings and new friendships."

"So, are we friends now?" he asks, smiling at me.

"If you want to be, Nat said your a good friend, and I really need people like that in my life, after everything that has happened" I reply, pulling my hand back.

"Then consider us friends, Nat? You gave her a nickname."

"Yes, yes I do, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with what?" a voice sounds behind us.

I turn and see Nat standing by the elevator grinning at us. I get up off the stool and pull her into a hug. She hugs me back and drops down on the black leather couch and I do also, beside her. Steve gets up and sits on the other side of the couch beside Nat. She takes the remote off the table and turns it on and we sit and watch a weird deer documentary.

The documentary goes through the who life cycle of the deer, from the conception, birth, growth, adaptation, food hunting, and even to its death whether it be natural, eaten by another creature, or getting shot down like Bambi's mom did. The birth was worse, Nat and Steve had to turn away but I just watched in horror as it came out. When the documentary ends the television screen goes black. I look over to see Nat holding onto the remote, her arm out shaking slightly.

"I could have gone my who like without seeing that" I say out of nowhere.

"I've seen and done horrible things but animal birth, no" Nat says, shaking her head, eyes closed

"Well," Steve speaks up, "It was a documentary."

"Okay, I think we need to do anything to get deer birth off our minds" I say, getting up. Just as Nat and Steve get up the elevator dings and the rest of the Avengers come in.

First is Nick Fury, then Clint, followed by Thor and Bruce Banner who walk in side by side, and the last being Tony who looks like her barely slept at all.

"Good morning everyone, what would you all like to drink" JARVIS asks as everyone sits, well, everywhere. I tell the AI that I don't want anything and everyone else seems to get coffee with two exceptions, Steve preferred milk and Tony would rather have Scotch or whatever alcoholic drink he prefers. The only thing on my mind is getting to that storage place to find my birth certificate. I haven't really talked to Fury since Nat told him that Jedidiah is the younger brother of Obadiah Stane. Nothing dramatic seems to have happened at all but then again S.H.I.E.L.D. does things much more discreetly than the Avengers members.

I need to break out at night which means taking out JARVIS so he can't squeal on me then when I get back I'll reactivate him and no one will know it was me who did it. Perfect but the only problem is that Tony doesn't go to bed like a normal person. He'll stay up all night tinkering with a suit or something he's working on so I have to be extra careful. I recall from my memory seeing a storage place when I was sitting in the car with my mom back when I was eight years old. It was a small looking place but if that's where S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping Obadiah's things then they probably own the area and that's where they store all the stuff they have to hide.

A hand on my shoulder makes me look up and I see Nat with her eyebrows raised, mouth tugging down at the corners, and her green eyes filled with worry. I smile and wave her away. She smiles back, knowing I'm alright and joins the others by the bar while I stand stationary, planning my escape.


	15. Link Between Vanessa and Obadiah

_**Chapter Fifteen: Link Between Vanessa and Obadiah. This is one that I'm looking forward to plus there are a few others spinning around in my head that are gonna be awesome for the story. This chapter is gonna be a lot longer than the others so bear with me. This is gonna show the connection between Vanessa Wallace, Panic's mom, and Obadiah Stane and why she trusted him with Panic's birth certificate and why he had the rights to Panic when she died and I may reveal why he did't know of her death. be sure to follow the story and leave me a lot of reviews! Enjoy**_

* * *

I asked Nat if I could borrow something else today and she gave me a pair of skinny jeans, a dark purple V-neck shirt, and I asked to keep the boots because they may hurt my feet it's a good place to hide that note and key. Tonight is the night that I'm finally going to do something. Sitting here, waiting for something to happen isn't settling well with me. What I'm going to do is, since I took that tablet with me, I'm gonna take out JARVIS and then when I get back reactivate him and make it look like an accident. All the Avengers and Fury have gone to bed and I've already silence the elevator, all I really have to do is take out JARVIS so he can't warn anyone else.

I hack into Stark's system which isn't as easy as I'd hoped. When I broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system it was easy but Tony's isn't so advance that I can't break it. It takes me close to an hour but I finally shut JARVIS down, totally anonymously. I quickly dress myself before creeping down the hall full of super people and pull myself into the elevator, taking me to the main floor by the exits. The room I step into is empty, aside from all the expensive pictures and sculptures, the upwards water fountain, and whatever else Tony owns, but no other person is in here.

First, before I reach for the door, I search for an alarm which I find and swiftly disable it. The door swings shut and I find myself stumbling down the busy sidewalk. Even at night, New York is still bustling with people. I keep my gaze low, keeping my face out of sight on the off chance the police are still looking for me. It's another hour which is spent walking as I near the storage facility.

The sign for the storage facility is white while the letters are written in bright, almost sky, blue bubble letters. A large, chain-link fence surrounds the perimeter and I can't see any other way in. The key in my pocket wouldn't work on that lock because it's a DNA finger scanner. I'm going to have to hop the fence like I used to do at school when all the other kids at school were teasing and making fun of me. That was my way to keep from bashing their skulls in, ditching.

When you ditch school as much as I did, you learn to climb fences really well. My gaze jumps up the fence, planning my course, then I'm shimming my way up. Do the heels on these boots slow me down, yeah. It's not as handicapping as I thought they would be. My feet make a loud _thump _when they collide with the ground.

I straighten myself up and pull the key from the note card and head across the cement towards the opening of the storage facility. The room is dank and dark and almost impossible to see anything in front of me. It's takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark then I see a white sticker on the concrete wall with a big black A in the center. That must be what floor I'm on but I need to be on floor D which mean more walking. I walk down the flight of stairs on a rickety metal staircase and walk through row after row of floor A storage rooms.

As I turn the corner I see another concrete wall, with the letter B and another metal staircase shooting straight down. That's when I finally realize the layout of the building and finally I find the wall with the letter D, not in that way, taped to it. As I walk past the storage doors I notice the numbering is funny. It goes A, then AA, 1A, 2A, which is my stop and then after getting to 100A it goes 1AA. I drop on my knees, with key in hand, and wait for the click after the lock comes open.

The lock jangles off, falling on the floor, I get up and throw the flimsy metal door up and a light in the unit comes on filling the large rectangle with a low orange-yellow glow. In the back of the unit is all the furniture, a leather couch, two tan colored fabric rocking chairs, on top of a large rectangular wooden dinning table. In the front seems to be the simpler stuff like clothing. Then I notice a filing cabinet to my right. It's tall and grey with four different drawers.

I step inside the unit and start pulling open the drawers in the filing cabinet. It's filled with manila folders with names written on the top, it's like a record with stuff he has against these people, evidence. Tony's name is in here but this is the first of four drawers. I search through the two below it and find nothing that connects Obadiah to my mother or why he'd agree to help her. All my hope fades when I open the last drawer only to find that it's completely empty.

I get up, just about to leave when I notice a safe in the back on the unit, on top of the rocking chair close to me. I climb on Mount Stuffmore and then retreat, safe in hand. With my ear placed on the safe I begin twisting the lock until I hear all three clicks. Leaning back I pull the safe open and see a large manila folder that is overflowing with papers, papers just waiting for me to see. My fingers curl around the folder as I carefully pull it out and look down at all the notes, letters, picture, that's when I see it. My birth certificate.

My eyes skim over it. The certificate reading:

_**Panic Elyza Stark **_

_** Mothers Name: Vanessa Jordan Wallace **_

_**Fathers Name: Anthony Edward Stark**_

_**Born: April 1st 1998**_

There are a few other things but I just look away from the certificate and continue looking through the file. There are newspaper clips outs of the night they were see together, just before doing it, right before I was conceived. Tony was having a party for the 4th of July at his house in Malibu California and that's where I was made,_ lovely, _that'll make a great speech at my future wedding. I find a couple of pictures, they are fairly old, one with a young girl, about three with short, cropped red hair, the same color as mine, a boy to her left with short blond hair, and a guy to her right with blue eyes. The boy with the blue eyes must be Obadiah.

I flip the picture over and in cursive handwriting it reads: _Obadiah, his best friend Alex, and Alex's little sister Vanessa having a little summer fun. _My mom looks to be the youngest as the other boys seem to be fourteen, fifteen. So my mom was the little sister of Obadiah's best friend so they practically grew up together which explains why he'd help her. Her brother was the guys best friend meaning she was probably a close friend. That also explains why she would trust him with the information of her pregnancy.

The last picture is one that's much older, my mom isn't pregnant of doesn't look like it with her brother Alex in a plaid shirt to her left and Obadiah in a suit to her right, with a full head of hair. She's dressed in a knee length sapphire blue dress that is cut in a V shape, stopping at her thigh. Her red hair is straight, falling to her shoulder blades and she's smiling. They seem to be at some sort of convention, I can't tell which it is or what it's for. I set the photo's down and keep looking through the pile and see a few pictures of me, ultrasound ones, and some even older than that.

There is a picture for every year of my birthday up to my tenth, that's was the last birthday party I had. There are also photos from holiday's like Christmas, Easter, 4th of July, and a few others of me in general. Mom must have really trusted this guy if she sent him pictures of me. Mom was always overprotective, she wouldn't let me do hardly anything by myself which was probably a good decision on her part. She'd always say to me, when I complained: "You're just like your father, meaning, I have to watch you like a hawk."

A tear forms in my eye as I push the memory back, holding it at bay. It's bad enough that I cried at Stark Towers but I am not going to cry in a storage unit. I continue looking for answer and then I find a note. It's written in mom's hand writing so it must be from her to Obadiah. The date in the top right corner reads: 7/6/98, this means the note was two day after my conception I look down and decide to read it.

_Dear Obadiah,_

_It's been a long time since we talked and I'm sorry about that but, as selfish as this may seem, I need a favor. I've sort of gotten myself into a serious situation. I know you work at Stark's company but I need your help. Okay so a few days ago I went to the party Tony Stark was throwing and I was totally drunk but Tony and I sort of hooked up. I snuck out the following morning but then I began to feel really, really sick._

_It was nausea, I assumed it was because I was so drunk and I didn't eat before the 4th of July bash but then I began throwing up. So I went to my family doctor and I got the surprise of my life. I found out that I'm pregnant with Tony Stark's child. The thing is, this baby may be the biggest mistake I've ever made, but I want to keep it, the only thing is, keeping Tony from finding out. If the press ever finds me with a pregnant belly, headlines would fly, and yeah, they'd be true but I've seen Tony Stark in the press and newspapers and there is no way that guy can be a father. Even if he found out he'd claim me to be a liar who is trying to get his money which isn't true and I can't tell my parents, they'll kill me for getting pregnant right now._

_So I guess what I'm asking is, will you help me hide this pregnancy? I can't end this child's life because of my dumb mistakes and I think it'll be a good thing for the world but as you know I'm really poor so I need your help. I'd ask my brother Alex but, he died in action. I don't know if you heard about that or not but that's besides the point. I'll need someone to be the receiver of this child in the case that I die and I can't think of anyone better but you._

_If you can help me and agree to be her guardian in the event of my death, I'll send you pictures of him or her. It's still to early for the doctors to determine the sex of the baby so please Obadiah, will you help me?_

_~ Vanessa Wallace_

I put all the papers back in the folder and close it. I put it under my arm and flee the unit. Quickly, I re-lock the door and flee the facility. When I get back to Stark Towers I look up at the place, my mom on my mind. Then I go inside, close the door, reactivate the alarm, and get inside the elevator. When I get out on the second floor, I fix the elevator so it'll ding again then creep back into my room.

When I reach the bed, I slip the folder under the mattress and climb inside the bed. I pull out the tablet, lay down, and reactivate JARVIS and as soon as my face hits the pillow I'm out with the lingering thought of my mom, Tony Stark, and Obadiah Stane and how close they all were to the connections of my existence but how it never got out.


	16. Mixing Vortex and Missiles

**_Chapter Sixteen: Vortex's and Missiles. This is gonna be fun, it took me a little while to figure out what the Vortex were attacking but now I know what they are doing and it's gonna be interesting. I already know why Vortex is helping Jedidiah and what it does so I can't wait until I decide to let you all find out. Be sure to follow and review my story and tell me what you think, give me your own thoughts about why the Vortex is doing this, how you think Tony will find out she's his kids, just give me your idea of what you think's gonna happen, now enjoy!_**

* * *

This morning, I woke up at the same time as everyone else. We all go up to the main living room area and sit down where ever. When Tony comes in my jaw clenches and I drop my gaze.

"Hello Sir" it's JARVIS. "I think it's only fair that I warn you that my system was compromised last night."

"What?" Tony looks up at the ceiling, annoyed.

I roll my eyes, to myself mostly and look up at the rest of the Avengers. Nat and Steve and standing beside each other, Nat holding a black mug in her hand. Clint is sitting on one of the bar stools, light brown messy from just waking up. Thor is dressed in his armor, with his red Superman cape on. He looks like he never even went to sleep while I bet I look the total opposite; My hair is messy and ratty, I don't own a hair brush okay, there are probably heavy black bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

"It occurred last night while everyone was asleep. The person hacked my system and turned me off but then four and a half hours later they reactivated me."

"That's stupid, why would someone turn off JARVIS then turn him back _on? _And no one is smart enough to hack into my system, I'm the genius after all."

"Perhaps Sir, maybe someone wasn't breaking in, maybe they were breaking out."

I bite my tongue and hope for this conversation to be over. The more they talk the more they think and there are only eight people here to blame and one of them is me. Be my luck that this is gonna fall down on my head because that's just the way the world is. It likes to screw with me.

"Who would want to break out JARVIS?" Tony replies, still in deep conversation with his AI.

"Well," Nat speaks up, "It wasn't me, that's for sure."

"I have been frozen for 70 years so I could not have done it" Steve cuts in.

Inconspicuously I turn on the TV and find the news when I see something that catches my attention. A large spaceship shaped like tetragonal crystal, it's colored a light, glassy blue color too. Across the side of the blue glass in while letters the words read: _Vortex. _"Uh guys..." I say, they don't seem to notice I said anything. The spaceship looms over a military base, all the helicopters and high tech propulsion jets are lying in ruins on the ground, flames engulfing them.

"I mean seriously" Tony says, "If I was Zac Efron I wouldn't be dealing with this shit."

"Guys!" I shout, so loud it makes my own ears ring. They all look at me, then at the TV screen. A woman with long black hair appears on the screen. She look about twenty-five with hazel eyes and a frown on her lips. She looks tired as she begins to speak.

"Some sort of alien spaceship has appeared out of thin air and has attacked this military base. The 'said' aliens took out the military's defense forces within minutes using some sort of high tech lazer beam. All the people inside the complex managed to evacuate just fine—" I watch as Tony's face falls from deep worry to a somewhat calm frown. "The aliens have taken a new, experimental missiles with the ability to blow up a city."

Fury steps in front of the TV and orders all the Avengers to suit up. I don't get up off the couch because I know they don't need me and besides, I can't do anything anyways so there really is no point in me going. As soon as the Avengers leave I watch the spaceship vanish into thin air. I get up and walk to the elevator but stop when I see a picture sitting on a table near the elevator. I pick up the picture on the table and see Tony and Pepper standing by a Christmas tree, it must be a fairly new picture.

"Something wrong Miss Wallace?" JARVIS asks me.

I set the photo back down and look around before responding. "No, everything's fine, I never notice this table here before."

"Yes, that picture there was from Christmas this year, Tony wanted to have a private party with Miss Potts."

"JARVIS, is there anyway that you can stay out of the guest room I'm occupying?"

"Yes, but why?" he responds.

"It's just that I like my privacy and it feels odd having you being able to enter and see what I'm doing and being able to talk to me."

"Understandable, would you like that preference?"

"Yes I would, thank you very much. Would you inform me on when the Avengers get back?"

"Yes Miss Wallace."

"Thank you JARVIS" I say, getting into the elevator. I take the elevator back down to the guest rooms and go to my room. On my bed Nat left me a hairbrush, probably meaning something. I take the brush and run in through the knots in my hair before sitting there alone, pondering my options.

What would the Vortex want with human made missiles? They clearly have better technology than we do so it must be Jedidiah who wants them. He must have something that Nereza and the Vortex want because why else would they help him and steal cheaply made missiles.

"Miss Wallace, someone is at the door. Do you mind getting it, seeing as I am not able to do so."

I go up to the living room and I reach for the door. When I pull it open I see someone who makes my blood boil.

"Who are you?" the strawberry blond asks.

"My name's Panic, I'm sort of with the Avengers."

"I'm—"

"Virginia Pepper Potts, yes, I know who you are. The ex PA and current girlfriend of Tony Stark, since this is technically your place too, perhaps I should move out of your way" I say, trying to hide anger. I move away from the door as she comes in then I close it.

"Where is Tony?"

"Something came up, aliens, the usual" I say, my teeth gritting under the false smile.

As if my day wasn't bad enough, now I get to spend it stuck with Pepper, Tony's girlfriend who means everything to him. The woman that I secretly and vastly hate with every fiber of my being. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

_**Next chapter where the biggest secret is revealed. A secret that everyone has been waiting so long to be revealed. Don't miss it and make sure to leave me comments to tell my what you think.**_


	17. Hello Miss Stark

_**Chapter Seventeen: Hello Miss Stark. This is going to be a great, great, great chapter. I've been dying for this chapter and it's gonna be fun. This will probably be the longest chapter in this series. So for all of you who have waited so patiently and to those who just wanted to get to the reveal enjoy. Be sure to leave comments and follow this story. It's kind of scary now that I think about this. It's like the huge reveal that tears open Panic's character, like we already knew who she was but no everyone will and she won't have an alias to hide under anymore.**_

* * *

The rest of the Avengers return so and I am so relieved. After Pepper showed up I went to my room and left her all alone in the living room. I hate her, and not because I have a legit reason but just because I do. I'm going to do my best to hide my hatred but that's all I know. When they got back I went upstairs but then Tony of course started a make-out session with Pepper and I was the first to leave.

Now I'm alone in my room with the folder pulled out. I decided to read the rest of the paper work to distract myself from what Tony and Pepper are probably doing right now. I flip past the pictures and past the note that my mom sent him but I find the response note he sent her. I think it's sort of odd that he has a copy of the note that he sent my mom but maybe he wanted to have it on record. I look down at the note that reads:

_Dear Vanessa,_

_I received your note yesterday and based on the content of your letter, I figured it would be wise for me to respond rather quickly. I did know that Alex died in action, I attended the funeral but I couldn't face you, it would have been much to difficult for me. Now, since your brother is not around to say this too you, I feel it is my duty too seeing as I watched you grow up. How could you get yourself into this situation!? Of all the people to get knocked up with, it had to be my partner Tony Stark?_

_Okay, now that I am done with that I will help you. Since you want to keep this baby, we will have to relocate you to New York, you will need to dye your hair, get a new job, and play the role of someone who's not pregnant with Tony Stark's baby. I will be the guardian of this baby in the case of your death because I know you don't have anyone after your brothers death and with your dad in a coma, while your mom struggles to pay all the bills, I get it. Now, Tony Stark can never know about this child because I know the guy personally and he can't be left the responsibility of a human beings life. This kids life will be ruined if Tony ever finds out._

_You will be hounded and when that child is born you both will be hounded by the press and so will Tony. He didn't have a good relationship with his own father so that will probably effect how he will be a father and this kid should have the best chance possible. Knowing you, you will want this kid to have Tony's last name because that is how it would be had he not have used you as a one night stand. Here is what we'll do, you can give it Tony's last name but I also make a fake birth certificate with the last name Wallace so this child can get into school. Contact me if you need anything, I will send you all the information you're going to need for hiding this baby and pregnancy, we will be in touch._

_~ Obadiah Stane_

I flip past the note to find my school grade cards. Notes from teachers commenting on my smarts and how I was their favorite student. Inside the folder Obadiah also had records of the apartment mom and I lived in. There is records of receipts so Obadiah must have paid some of the bills that mom wasn't able to afford. My mom worked at night as a bartender and the morning shift, a waitress at a local diner, to this day those people still remember me, I'm always welcome there.

A loud, hurried knocking at me door sends me scurrying to hide all the paperwork. I stick it back in the folder before slipping it back under the mattress. As I near the door to open it, the door flies open and I see Nat standing there. She stares at me for awhile with some unreadable emotion playing across her face."Guess who is talking to us through the TV" she says, sounding like a robot.

"Nereza?"

"No, Jedidiah."

A lump forms in my throat, knowing what will happen if I go out there. After betraying him there is no way he'll hide the fact that I'm Tony's illegitimate child.

"So," I say, stuttering over my own words, "I-I can't go out t-there, he'll reveal my secret, Tony and e-everyone else will know."

"Panic, you're the only one who really knows him, Tony will find out eventually, isn't it better to go out swinging rather than hiding out in your room?"

I shake my head, eyes wide with fear. "No... That would be worse."

"How?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips, head tilted slightly to the right.

"Then I won't be able to hide anymore."

"I'm gonna give you an ultimatum," she says, my eyes widen as my hands start shaking at my side. "Either you go out there and face Jedidiah and have him reveal it or I'll tell Tony myself. Maybe it would be good for you to have Tony know, then you don't have to be alone anymore."

With that she turns on her heels, before closing the door she puts up five fingers meaning I have five minutes to decide. My heart thunders in my chest and my fingers are shaking so bad that it makes an earthquake look with the lopsided walking ducks.

My teeth begin to chatter as I get up off the bed and literally drag myself down the long hallway. I yank myself inside the elevator and shakily push the button to the living room floor. Every nerve in my body aches with fear and my anxiety is through the roof but I'm gonna hide it behind snark and sarcasm. The elevator dings and I see Nat leaning against the wall with a snobby grin on her face. "I knew you would come up here yourself."

I glare at her before responding. "This is gonna backfire and blow up in your face and my life will be ruined."

"No it will not, this may actually be good for you."

I look at the TV screen, just out of view so Jedidiah can't see me, yeah, unfortunately it is him. Nat comes up beside me and slightly nudges me and I see Fury, looking at me, gaze telling me to do exactly what Nat wants me to, but he doesn't know.

With a deep breath I walk to the back wall behind the leather couch and watch Jedidiah's bored and unnamed look switch to humorous and vengeful one.

"I assume they don't know, do they?" he asks, smirking at me.

"We don't know what?" asks Fury. I shoot him a glare which silences him and look back at the TV screen.

"That she has serious anger issues" Tony interjects.

"One person in this room knows" I reply. Nat looks at me, face twisted into an angry gasping scoff. I smirk at her, if I'm going down she's coming with me.

"Oh Tony," Jedidiah muses, "that is the least of her and your problems isn't that right Miss _Wallace? _That's the alias you use for you last name isn't it?"

"What does this have to do with me?" Tony replies hastily.

Jedidiah lets out a deep low cackle before composing himself. "He really doesn't know, how the genius Tony Stark couldn't put the puzzle pieces together is beyond me, wouldn't you agree Miss Stark?"

That's when I feel it, all eyes shift to me and I hold my head up high and sneer at Jedidiah. Tony looks like he's gonna pass out or explode into a puddle on the ground, Fury seems shocked, Pepper, dear dad's girlfriend, doesn't seem all that surprised.

"What the hell, h-he is joking right?" Tony asks, eyes wide with terror, not like I'm surprised. I simply ignore him, now my secrets blown and after this conversation with Jedidiah I'm packing my things and leaving tonight. Nat didn't know but this is a two sided blade, while Tony will know of my existence, I don't plan on sticking around for the fear of fatherhood and rejection I'm sure I'll receive.

"So Jedidiah Stane, why did you have Vortex steal those missiles?" I say, playing innocent.

"Wait, so I have a kid I never knew about and Obadiah Stane's brother is seeking revenge!?" Tony cuts in again.

"What makes you think I made them do anything?"

"Aliens wouldn't steal our crappy weapons, if they can take out the military base in four or five minutes obviously we're outgunned, they have better weapons so the only one that would want them would be you."

He grins before responding. "How's the broken nose, oh and the lash cuts?"

"Better, no thanks to you might I add."

Still he just smiles at me. "Did you get my note and the key with it?"

"I did."

"Did you find the paperwork? I know you snuck out of Stark Towers last night so I assume that's where you went."

"Wait!" Fury interjects, eyes shooting to me. "You are the one who broke out of here last night, what paperwork are the two of you talking about?"

"My birth certificate among a few other things that really peeked my interest."

"I can't deal with this right now..." Tony says, getting up, and flees to the elevator, Pepper hot on his trail. Then they are both gone and I feel as stinging sensation in me but I simply ignore it.

It shouldn't hurt me like it is now. From the beginning I knew he didn't and wouldn't ever want me and the way he just left was understandable and I get it but does it hurt to see how much he doesn't want me? Yeah. At least he won't be trapped with me, I'm leaving tonight, sooner if I can. There really is no point staying where I'm not wanted.

"That was phase one of my plan, phase two will commence very soon so be ready Avengers." With that the screen goes black and Jedidiah is gone and the TV is black. I look around, all their eyes still on me. Thor looks like he's just seen a ghost. Steve is just staring aimlessly at me. Bruce Banner seems to be the only curiously staring at me, without making me feel like a freak and Nat doesn't either but it's all her fault I'm in this mess.

I turn and walk away from everyone, Nat mutters my name but I ignore her. Instead of taking the elevator I chose to use the stairs. My legs burn from the exercise and my breath is heavy and deep, sounding like I just killed and skinned a bear. As soon as I reach my room I collapse into tears. My body quakes with the intensity of my sobs.

My face is aimed into the pillows as I lay on my stomach using the pillows to mute my cries and wails. It hurts and I don't understand this weakness. I feel so exposed, like someone ripped off my clothes in school and everyone started laughing. Soon my sorrow is sucked up by my denial, refusal to be weak and pathetic. I knew this would happen so I need to build a bridge and walk my ass over it.

I get up off the bed and wipe the tears from my face and eyes. I yank the folder out from under the mattress and sneak into Nat's room to find my clothes that have been freshly cleaned. I take them an change quickly, feeling more comfortable in my black blouse, dark jeans, and shabby converse. Neatly, I fold Nat's clothes on her bed and pull the note from her boots which I discard in her closet before exiting the room. I sit down on the bed staring at the bracelet around my arm.

It's been there since I made it, I've been to preoccupied to worry about taking it off. I pull the bracelet off and my necklace. I flip it open and look inside to see what's been damaged only to find it's not too severe. I pull a small copper wire off my bracelet and force the small electrode back into place. Then the red light comes back on and I know it's fixed.

With that done, I toss the scrap parts in a small trash can by my bed side and lay back, waiting for nightfall when I'll leave Nat and Steve, I'll miss Nat more though, she's the first friend I've had in a very long time and I'm leaving, running away from the world I was forced to face.

_**. . . .**_

When nightfall arrived I had the folder in hand and fled the room as quickly as possible. I take the elevator to the first floor and look around at the room I escape from a day or so ago. I lean back against the circular desk table and sigh when I hear footsteps approaching.

"So," Pepper comes out from the shadow that kept her hidden. She looks at me not with anger, or sorrow, but with no emotion conveying what so ever. Her light red hair falling freely past her shoulders. "That's it? You're just gonna up and leave?"

"It's not like there's much worth staying for, wouldn't you say?"

"I have no idea what you mean, what about Nat, she is your friend, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're not. She is my friend, the only real friend I've had in a very long time but I don't..." I trail off. My fingers glide over my face and into my hair as I let out a frustrated but more tired sigh.

"You don't what, come on talk to me" she pleads, taking a step forward.

"I don't belong here, this," I motion to the lobby, and the building itself, "this isn't me and I don't-I'm not worth this."

She looks at me for a moment and I see the sorrow and pity creep into her green eyes. "What do you mean Panic, your are worth whatever you want to be worth, it's your choice."

"My entire life is a mistake!" I practically shout. "It's bad enough that my life ruined my mom's but by me staying here, it'll ruin Tony's and yours and I don't want to be a burden on anyone! I'm so sick of feeling like I don't deserve anything because I'm a mistake and I really don't want to be the reason you two don't work out or for Tony to feel like he _has _to take responsibility for me!"

I feel the tears welling up in my eye but I can't stop them. They fall down at my feet and all my weight is being supported but the desk behind me. Then there's Pepper at my side, rubbing my shoulder trying to confront me.

"Please stay, give Tony some time because I'm sure he's going to want to talk to you but don't leave because you're afraid of what he's gonna say."

I shutter from crying. "What if it what he says not what you think it's gonna be, what if I don;t get a happy ending, this is the real world, not a Disney movie" I reply.

She laughs. "Of course you've gotta use your brain, go back to bed and we'll find out what Tony's gonna do in the morning alright?"

I nod and as I'm going back to my room I realize something. Pepper isn't a bad or terrible person and she's really nice. I never knew her well enough to like her, I simply hated her because of her relationship with my dad.

I go back to my room and put the folder back under my bed and crawl underneath the covers. Maybe Nat and Pepper were right, maybe, just maybe everything will work out just fine and I'll finally have a family. I know in the morning I have a lot of explaining to do. Not just with Tony but with Fury as well, He wasn't too happy finding out I'm Tony's daughter the way he did. Right now I'm much to tired to care what either of them will have to say so as soon as my eyes clamp shut, I'm out like a light.

* * *

**_BAM! Tony found out that Panic is his daughter so what did you all think. Was this how you pictured it, if not what did you picture would happen and how did you think Tony would find out? We'll find out what happens between the two in the next chapter._**


	18. Talking with Tony Stark

_**Chapter Eighteen: Talking with Tony Stark. This chapter is one that I'm looking forward to writing. This is Panic's conversation with Tony who just found out he's a dad. This should be fun. Be sure to follow the story and leave me comments!**_

* * *

This morning when I got up, my first instinct was to stay in my room and hide out, which is exactly what I'm doing. I'm gonna do this until either things are fixed between Tony and me or until I decide to bail. This is all Nat's fault, if she didn't give me that ultimatum then Tony wouldn't know and I would have to hide out in a room. I reach under the mattress and pull out the folder and flip past the note Obadiah wrote where I found a few notes written to Tony from my mom which clearly she never sent. Maybe she wrote them just to feel like she wasn't hiding his child, meaning hiding me.

_Dear Tony,_

_You'll never read this letter because it will not be sent but I've been feeling incredible guilty lately and I was hoping that by writing this will make me feel less guilty. The funniest thing is that I'm nervous to write this even knowing you'll never see it. However, we have a child together. I doubt you even remember me, you're Tony Stark after all. It's a girl and I named her Panic. _

_I gave her your last name but now she's in school and your partner Obadiah Stane helped me get her into school using my last name as her alias. She is incredibly smart just like you and she has your thing for sarcasm though she controls it better. She just turned ten and she's amazing. My world may have had to change but I wouldn't change my decision to keep her even if I could. If you knew about her, I don't know what you'd think of her but I'd like to think you'd be proud of her but then again, I could always be wrong._

_After all, I was just a one-night stand and that won't change. I hate that Panic is just the product of our own stupidity but I never blamed her for my having to mature rather quickly. She's smarter than everyone is her class but she sometimes does bad on homework and tests purposely. The kids at her school tease her, bully her, and push her around because of her intellect and it makes me sick. Though I am a pacifist I wish she would stand up for herself._

_So, there it is. That's all that I have to confess, I am a young woman who made a mistake but ended up gaining the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and Tony, if you somehow end up getting the chance to read this that means you either already met our daughter or you've just found out but I hope that you don't resent her because of me or without getting to know her. Please take care of her._

_~ Vanessa Wallace_

I look down at the letter, just thinking about what all she said. She must've wrote this letter just before her death because she died three months after my tenth birthday. How long had she been feeling this way and I-I never even noticed? A knock at my door draws my attention. I slip the papers underneath my pillows and call for them to enter.

When I see that it's Tony Stark who enters I have to fight back a scowl threatening to emerge. I bite the inside of my lip and drop my gaze to my hands which lay intertwined on the blanket covering the bed. I'm pretty sure Tony's feeling the same thing I am, panic, complete and total panic.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say" he says, after a few awkward minutes in silence.

"That's an understatement" is my response.

"Can we just talk, like normal people?"

I look up at him and see just how scared he actually is. Afraid of what _I'll_ say. "We aren't normal people, I mean just upstairs there King of Hammers, a dude buried in ice for at least 70 years, and the green giant guy with anger management issues."

"Touché, where are all those papers you're hording?"

"In the land of none of your business on stay out of it Avenue" I reply with a wide open mouth smirk.

"Funny, hand it over" he holds out his hand.

"No."

"Why, something in that folder you don't want me to see?"

"Actually yes, ask me the questions you have and I promise to answer honestly, for once in my life."

"Who was your mother?"

"Vanessa, Vanessa Wallace."

"Why didn't your mother tell me I 'supposedly' had a child?"

I get up on my feet and glare. "'Supposedly!? What the hell are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, until a DNA test, there is no way to know for sure whether or not you're mine."

"Fine, let's take a test then!" I snap, but when he smirks at me I get it. It all connects, he didn't come in here to get answers from me, no, he'd rather know if he has to be stuck with me. He wanted me to get angry like that so I be the one to suggest it. "That was the plan wasn't it?" I ask. He just nods.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips, straightening up and looking him right in the eye. "If you don't want me don't force me to take the test and don't make me live with you in you million dollar mansion because I'm your unwanted responsibility!"

"Panic..."

"Get out, make up your mind because once the result is out there, you can't take it back." With that I point to the door and as soon as he steps into the hallway I close the door and lock it. A sigh escapes my as I fall against the door and slide down to the ground, back to the door. I feel dizzy and the room is spinning. The whole world around me is changing and I don't know what to do.

I'll take the test, cross this bridge, and see what happens from there.


	19. DNA Test

_**Chapter Nineteen: DNA Test. This is where they take the test and things for Panic begin to change, she's struggling with dealing with the world around her changing. Be sure to follow the story and be sure to leave me comments! Noe enjoy chapter nineteen.**_

* * *

I wake up the next morning after my talk with Tony and as soon as I finish making my bed Nat comes in with a plain expression on her face. As if she's trying to keep from showing emotion on the chance that I'm still pissed at her, which I'm not. While I think I'm justified if I was, however I decided it's better to get over it. So instead of speaking, I smile at her letting her know we're cool.

"Thank God, you're not mad anymore?"

"No, I'm totally pissed, that's why I'm smiling..." I say, flooding my tone with sarcasm. She rolls her eyes and pulls me into a hug before pulling away. She dressed in a knee length jean skirt with a red T-Shirt on, a leather jacket pulled over it.

"So, what papers was Jedidiah talking about?" she asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yesterday Stark wanted to see them but I refused, but I trust you so," I reach under my pillow and pull the folder out.

I open the folder and hand her my birth certificate, fingers grazing over the golden star in the left hand corner. She looks at it, examining the words on the paper.

"Wait, your mom literally named you Panic!?" she says, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. I bolt up off the bed and look at her, faking being offended.

"Yes, she did!"

Nat hands me the certificate back and I put it back in it's place and then I notice a black crocodile patterned book. I must be mom's diary. She always had one because I remember seeing her write in it while she sat in her recliner. How the hell did Obadiah get a hold of it!? I set the folder to my side and look to Nat as she gets up on her feet and looks at me.

"Tony told us that he's gonna have a DNA test done, is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried because my mom doesn't lie..., didn't lie." My gaze falters slightly but seems to go unnoticed. "Well, I need to fix my hair, it's almost time to go to the hospital isn't it?" She nods as I wave for her to exit, which she does and I start brushing through my red hair.

**_. . . ._**

The hospital is plain white with rows of blue cushioned chairs. Tony, Pepper, Fury, Nat, and I are the only one's to actually go. Thor left to go back to Asgard, his planet. Steve felt that it wasn't his place to go with us since it seemed more of a personal thing. Clint and Bruce wanted to stay and watch TV so that explains why most of them aren't here. We all sat awkwardly in a small square room Nat beside me, Tony and Pepper beside each other, and Fury stood in the far corner, one good eye traveling back and forth between us.

The doctors come in and withdrew blood from both me and Tony then left without saying anything. I've been sitting still so long that my body is actually aching. It's like I got ran over by a horse or a train, both are awful.

"I can't believe you're middle name is Elyza, that is hilarious" Nat speaks up, breaking the tense silence. We all look at her and I scowl and shoot daggers.

"Wait a minute," Tony cuts in, "she showed you her birth certificate?"

"Yeah, it's called being awesome, something that you, clearly, aren't" Nat replies smugly.

"I am totally awesome, how many people so you know who drive an Audi R8?" he replies, grinning down at her.

"Anyone with $114, 900 dollars to burn, I bet Bill Gates could afford one; That son of a bitch can buy anything; He probably owns a strip club, that's all I'm saying" I say.

They all look at me but I just shrug and look down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs.

"What was with that black book?" Nat asks. I look up at her, faking confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" I play innocent.

"You looked like you were gonna pass out, obviously you know where it came from, explain."

A stern look plasters to my face, defiance in my eyes. "What are you going to do if I don't, tell my mom?"

"No, but I already told your dad so..." she turns to Tony. "Order her to tell us."

I laugh as Tony raises an eyebrow at her, "You're kidding right, we don't have the results so she won't listen to me till then."

"Trust me, even after the results, you still won't be able to order me around."

"Panic!" Nat says. I raise my hand like I'm surrendering as a smirk remains plastered on my face.

"It was my mom's diary." I shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal.

We sit in silence for a moment before Nat speaks again. "What happened to her?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, straightening up.

"You always talk about how you remember what she did, who she was but you've never mentioned how she died."

"Maybe it's because it's none of your business, leave well enough alone!" I say, more harshly then intended.

"I don't even remember her" Tony says, Pepper nudges him in the chest with her elbow.

"Why am I _**not** _surprised, you both were so drunk, I'm shocked mom remembered at all, how about we stop talking about her!?"

The room gets deathly silent, I look at the white tile floor, I can feel all their eyes on me. A few seconds later the doctors return with the data in hand. I'm the first up. I look at the results, seeing the answer I already knew and left while Tony and everyone else looked at it. I was already in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D van when everyone else gets come out of the hospital.

Nat climbs in the back with me while Fury drives, Tony and Pepper sit together whispering in hushed tones. I hold my breath, trying to suppress the memory as it creeps forward. Every time I push it back it returns, stronger than before.

"Hey," It's Nat. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Lie. Lie. Another Lie. All I ever do is Lie.

As we near Stark towers Tony looks back at me for a moment and stares before speaking.

"Looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together." After that, he turns back around and interlocks his hand with Pepper's. The test results revealing that I am his child, whether he wants me or not and now I can no longer hide.


	20. Moving to Stark's Mansion

_**Chapter Twenty: Moving to Stark's Mansion. Now Tony know Panic is his daughter and now the mystery of what happened to her mom is nearing closer to its reveal. I already know what happened and why she is so defensive when her mom is brought up. We'll find out soon enough. Now enjoy and make sure to follow and review the story!**_

* * *

When we returned to Stark Towers I instantly went back into my room and pulled my knees up to my chest. _It was my fault_. That's the only thing running through my mind. It has nothing to do with Tony or Nat, the avengers, none of them. I wish it did, that would make things so much simpler. Jedidiah was my fault too, that's another thing I have hanging over my head.

I haven't talked to Stark since we got back which was about four hours ago. No one, not even Nat stopped by to check on me. If mom was here she'd check on me every hour I stayed locked away. Those were the days and all this is Obadiah and my mom, Jedidiah, and Vortex. It's really taken a toll on me.

After everything that's happened, all the kidnapping and secrets, never once did it scare me. This, this scares me because for once in my life, I don't know what's coming next. When I got kidnapped I knew what I had to do, escape. I saw Nat at that table and I knew I needed her help if I wanted to survive. This, this is a whole new playing field and it's one that has me completely dumbfounded.

Recently it was announced that Tony had just finished rebuilding his mansion of the cliffs edge after his fight with Aldrich Killian, another thing S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up. He was the one behind the 'Mandarin' scheme, he was a scientist who worked with Maya Hansen, one of Tony's many one night stands. She, well when alive, was working on Extremis which was a recreation of the super soldiers serum used on Steve Rogers. The serum was unstable and it would never be able to be controlled, no matter how hard they tried. I know that because I wire tapped Maya and Pepper and Aldrich's cell phone's.

After Tony told the 'The Mandarin' his address I figured it would be wise to keep an eye on him so I did what I do best and hacked into the satellite systems and phone company's and gained access to all the conversations. I even know where Tony and Maya met, that's how thorough my research was. They met in Bern Switzerland 1999 on New Years Eve, that's where he made Killian his enemy. That would mean I had been alive for one year, five months, and twenty-seven days. If my math's right, which it usually is.

The door to my room comes open and I see Nat standing there, a smile on her face as she approaches my bed. She sits down on the end of my bed and looks at me, an odd look in her green eyes. I know what she has to say must be important so I sit up and focus my eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, setting my hands on my knees.

"We're leaving, Well Fury, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and me."

I look up as my finger grip my knees tighter, sending a shooting pain through them. "W-What do you mean, you're just gonna l-leave me here?"

"Come on Panic, it's not like I'm leaving you all alone. I leaving you here with your father."

"Nat..." I moan, keeping the tears back.

I don't wanna stay here, here with Stark and his girlfriend. Not that I have anything against Pepper anymore but still, I've never been alone with the guy and I really don't wanna start that up now. All the nerves in my body have come to live, I feel like a live wire, a bomb about to explode.

"Panic, the guy's your dad whether you like it or not and he's the only family you've got so you need to be here with him. Get to know the guy and maybe you'll find some common ground; Tony was saying how when we leave, he's going back to Malibu California, meaning he'll take you with him."

I let out a laugh. "What makes you say that he may very well use this trip back home to get the hell away from me because you know it and I know it too, that he doesn't want me. He only wanted that DNA test because of what Jedidiah said."

"You don't know that, maybe he does want to be your father."

"No way, you've met the guy, father, really doesn't fit on his resume."

"Why do you refuse to except that Tony may actually want you?"

"Because I-I!" I trail off, dropping my gaze to the bed. Red hair falls around my face, shadowing it from view, hiding the tears bubbling up in my eyes.

"Because what? For Godsakes, for once in your life just say what's on your mind."

"I don't deserve to have a father, or a cousin, or any family or friends for that matter!" I shout, my voice probably loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

She stands up face contorted with utter confusion. "Why do you think that."

"I-because I..." I sigh. "There are a few things that I've done in my past that haunt me everyday but I do my best to conceal them and all this stuff with Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. has me showing more than I'd like."

We sit in silence for a while before I speak. "What about Vortex?"

"Huh?" that's her reply.

"If I'm not around what are you guys gonna do about Jedidiah and Vortex?"

"We'll do what we always do, fight it out and win" with that she gets up and steps out of the room and mouthed a goodbye before leaving me alone. Then my mind begins to pester me again. _It's all my fault. All my fault. Mine..._

* * *

**_There we go. Tony knows and Panic is haunted by some unknown event from her past. Leave me your own theories about what you think she's haunted by._**


	21. Malibu Mansion

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Malibu Mansion. Last time Panic leaned, from Nat, that Tony is going back home to Malibu with her in tow. She argued with Nat and revealed she doesn't feel like she deserves friends or family from whatever it is that is haunting her from her past, which I will reveal in a dramatic way. Be sure to review this chapter and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

On the plane ride to Malibu in Tony's private jet, I sat far in the back, away from Tony and Pepper. My head rests on my knees as I look out among the clouds in deep thought, the folder hidden behind me where the slips or writing papers scratch at my neck. No one paid much attention to me as Tony and Pepper sat beside each other giggling, probably having a sort of date. Only problem would be me here, ruining it for them. My eyes are heavy from exhaustion but I can't fall asleep with them around, I don't trust them.

I spend most of the flight like this but when the plane lands pepper comes back with a purple hooded jacket in hand. My gaze shifts up at her as she holds the jacket out to me. I take the jacket and put it on as I rise to my feet, zipping the folder in under the jacket while Pepper was looking away.

"There are going to be a lot of new reporters with camera's, it's already been reported that Tony was at the hospital with you but they have no pictures of you so put that hood up and keep your head low. Alright?"

Instead of saying anything I choose to nod. Pepper pulls the hood up over my head and takes my forearm to guide me from the plain. I can see the flashing of camera's in my peripheral vision but I still look at the black pavement. Pepper remained by my side, blocking the paparazzi from getting a clear view of me. She tugs me to the left when I feel the leather seat of a car.

Pepper helps me in to the vehicle before closing the door and getting in the passengers seat up front. The door in the drivers side slams shut and I can only assume Tony is the one driving. Then we peel out of the airport and Pepper gives me the all clear to remove my hood, which I do. I lean back in the seat looking down at my fingers that dance at my sides. This is going to be my new life, always surrounded by people who want to take my picture just because I'm the only kid of the one and only Tony Stark.

We come to a stop and when I look up I notice we are at Tony's mansion. How long had I been zoned out? Pepper and Tony are the first out of the car and that's when I notice that Tony left his phone in the cup holder in the front. I swipe the cell phone and drag myself out of the car and start up to the door. Tony and Pepper are already inside and I the last one. Just before entering I stop and look out across the green grass, the tennis courts, all the palm trees.

Then I go inside, the door shutting behind me. The living room is weird and the exact same as it was before the house was destroyed. The water fountain was back, the same furniture but new of course, and a big ass TV build into the wall. As I stare into this huge room I can't help but feel out of place. I feel like my this is a dream that my brain cooked up to give me false hope.

Tony notices me standing awkwardly against a plain white wall and gets up, stopping beside me. "Hey, you alright?" he asks. I reach into the pocket of the jacket Pepper gave me and reveal his cell phone.

"You really do want this thing to get stolen don't you? This is the second time I had to give it back to you" I reply, handing it too him before walking father into the living room.

"That would mean that I _have _met you before." That's when I remember that I never told him we met at the expo. I bite my tongue and curse at myself internally.

"Shit..." the words slips. I stand up straighter and turn around to face him.

I grin as I repeat the exact words I said that day, _"Well we wouldn't want that now would we? I am much to pretty to be a thief Tony, I figured that if anyone else had noticed 'the' Tony Stark's cell phone lying around they would have stolen it so I decided to give it back to you, personally."_

He looks at me a moment, eyes narrowing as he puts it together. "You were the girl at I met at the expo."

"Ring-a-ding-ding!" I reply, smile still on my face. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out."

"Why were you there anyways?"

"I like technology, it's in my DNA" I say, faking regret, pouting my bottom lip. A grin is quick to replace it as Pepper steps down the stairs and nods for me to follow her. I follow her as she leads me up the stairs and into a hallway which is where all the guest rooms are, Tony and Pepper's room was one floor up.

"Well, I can see how tired you are so you can stay in this room," she opens the first door by the hall that leads back down to the stairs, "In the morning you can pick which one you want."

"No, that's all right, this one is perfectly fine, thank you" I say as she leaves me alone in by the room. I go inside, slip the folder underneath this mattress, and flip the light on to see a full sized bed, plain white walls, a closet big enough for me to walk in, a bathroom attached to the right wall, a lamp at my bedside and a dressers built inside the closet. I close the bedroom door and look around stunned.

"Hello Miss Wallace, or shall I say Stark seeing as I have you DNA test on record?" JARVIS asks.

"I don't care. Either one is fine with me."

"It's currently 12:53 P.M. I suggest you go to bed as you have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you JARVIS" I reply going into the bathroom.

It's been almost two weeks since I took a shower and it's making me feel gross and icky so that's what I do. After my shower I get dressed in my dirty clothes and get into bed. JARVIS turns out the lights and I look at the gold heart necklace laying on the pillow in my line of view and I remember when my mother gaze it to me. It was a Christmas present when I was nine. She received this from her mom when she was my age and it's been a tradition in our family.

Since I was never big on jewelry I made it into a piece of high tech equipment that could be used for either good or bad. I wanted to use it for good but I've only succeeded at using it for all the wrong reasons. Not like superhero good but just not for stealing. I lay in deep thought for awhile until eventually I doze off into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Meeting Colonel Rhodes

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Meeting Colonel Rhodes. Panic now lives in the rebuilt Stark Mansion and trying to adjust to her new life. She's meet Pepper, and all the avengers so who else is left aside for Happy Hogan, who will appear, eventually, but Rhodey. Please enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave me comments/reviews and please follow the story. Next chapter is going to be somewhat fun, enjoy!**_

* * *

This morning I woke up in cold sweats. While when I first fell asleep I had no dream at all it developed into my worst nightmare. I shake my head to clear my brain of the dream.

"Good morning Miss Stark, it is 4:30 A.M. no one else is awake at this moment. Would you like me to wake Mr. Stark for you?" JARVIS announces.

"No, that won't be necessary JARVIS" I say, my hand up like I'm talking to an actual person. I notice a TV on the wall opposite to my bed that I hadn't noticed last night. The remote to it is on the table beside me and I turn it on but have the volume low. I flip to a gossiping new station and see something I knew was going to be the main topic of discussion. A woman with shot black hair cut in layers stands in front of the screen, talking as picture of me with the hood of that purple jacket hiding my face and hair from view.

"In recent news, something shocking has come to Unbelievable Gossip News. We all know him, whether you hate him or not, he's known all over the world as Iron Man. The Tony Stark, notoriously known for his playboy ways and being a well known superhero but it looks like his past came back to bite him in the ass. In New York it was reported by many people that Tony Stark went to a hospital that administers paternity tests with a child in tow. Since Stark brought the child back home to his Malibu mansion it can be assumed that the kid was his.

There have been no public reports from Stark confirming or denying this 'rumor' soon enough we'll find out. The child wasn't seen well enough to establish a gender so we'll all have to assume until a official report is released. I feel sort of bad for the guy, this billionaire whose finally gotten his life on track and now he's stuck with a child he never wanted. Don'y get me wrong, I do feel bad for this child who-"

I turn the TV off and look at the blackness of the screen. They are right, my presence will make Tony's life even harder, I'm a teenager who already graduated from high school, well sort of, so he won't even be able to dump me off at public school. If that happens, well, he could ship me off to France or something to study abroad. That would allow his life to be easier than having to be stuck with me. I'm a pain in the ass, I know that for a fact.

All my teachers said so, they hated me because they were stupid and didn't have their facts straight. I used to get detention for correcting them, or 'arguing' as they called it, so eventually the said, if I correct them anymore I'd be suspended. All the kids teased and bullied me as I mentioned before. So I did what I do best, I showed them all up.

"Miss Stark, you've been sitting there without moving for five hours, are you alright?" JARVIS asks me.

"Huh?" I asks, then I recall what he said. "Oh, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About anything specific?"

"No, thanks for the concern JARVIS."

"Your welcome." Then the room goes silent and I decide to get up out of bed. As I round the corner and stand at the top of the staircase a knock on the door signals and Tony answers it. There stands James Rhodes, Tony's best friend. Tony steps aside letting him in before shutting the door and turning around to face Rhodey.

"Is it true?" he asks, and I already know what he's talking about. Me, am I real, does his best friend actually have a illegitimate child?

"Yeah," Tony says like it's no big deal, drinking from his glass of scotch.

"You're not at all freaked out about this?" Rhodey says, sounding slightly whinny.

"No, I _was _freaked out, I'm over it now, I don't do uncool, if I did I'd be you."

"So what about this kid?"

"_It _is a girl who's named Panic," Rhodey raises an eyebrow, "strange name I know right? Wouldn't have named her that if I knew I had a kid."

"How'd you find out?" Rhodey asks.

"The usual, like on the Jersey Shore, but instead of idiots it was Obadiah's brother who told me and I left the room, pretty much after that."

"Did you have a another panic attack?"

"Almost, Pepper came to talk it out with me."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Right now," they all look up as I leisurely walk down the set on stairs, "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Army, Navy force, best friend to Tony Stark, and was formerly know as War Machine but got a name change to Iron Patriot, I am Panic." I hold my hand out for him to shake, which he does. I pull my hand away and give a wide grin.

"How long have you been up there?" Tony asks, pointing to the stairs.

"Since Rhodey here knocked on the door, I'm nosy" I say, pointing at my nose before giving a light laugh and start towards the living room.

"Well Tony," Rhodey says to Tony as I am walking away, "She certainly has you distinct charisma."

When I reach the living room I see pepper dressed in a sleek black dress and shiny black heels. Her strawberry blond hair falling down around her face. Her green eyes skirt to me, meeting my gaze. She nods a hello and I lean uncomfortably against the wall. Tony and Rhodey enter the room and Rhodey waves to Pepper who does the same back.

Pepper hung up her cell phone and walked over to me, gently taking my forearm and leading me out of the living room and into an empty hallway. I resist the urge to wrench my arm away as she releases me.

"Happy is going to have a decoy in a limo who they think will be you, who is dressed in a dark hoodie with a cap and mask over their face while I'm gonna sneak you out and have my own disguise on" she tells me, as she further explains the plan like I'm five and can't comprehend a single thing she is saying despite the fact that I am a million times smarter than her, not that I'm bragging or being a bitch.

"Why?" I ask.

"Panic, you own absolutely nothing, besides the clothes on your back, you need new clothes, a hair brush, make-up, outfits for public outings and I figured you'd rather go with me than with Tony or Happy."

"Well, you'd be right seeing as how that would be incredibility awkward, when are we going?"

"This afternoon, I'm going to take off early and get you and we're gonna go shopping." With that she turns and leaves and I stand there.

I don't know how comfortable I feel about spending Tony's money but Pepper doesn't seem to feel that way but then again she's dating the guy and has known him forever. I flee back up the stairs without catching anyone's attention and just stay in my room, waiting until Pepper gets back.


	23. Vanessa's Diary

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Vanessa's Diary. Okay, so I mentioned this before but there was a diary in the folder with all of Obadiah's papers and Panic hasn't gotten the chance to look at it so now here's where we find out what it says. Please enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow and review this chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

Pepper and I return from our little shopping spree, her being the one with the most stuff. I really didn't get too much stuff as it felt weird, spending Tony's money, not that he doesn't have enough already but that's not the point. It made me feel like a spoiled rich bitch despite my not having anything at all. Pepper got six bags full of stuff while I only have one bag which has plenty of clothes mind you, at least twenty-three different outfits that I can mismatch to have different looks. We go back inside, Pepper struggling under the weight of three bags on each arm.

"Do you need any help with that stuff?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"No, no, I'm alright, just hold the door open for me please?"

"Absolutely," I reply, pulling the door open, allowing her to go in first. As soon as she reaches the kitchen she drops all her bags on the kitchen table and Tony comes up from a set of descending staircase and looks at all the bags on the table.

"Did you have fun, did you all buy the store?" he asks Pepper.

"It's mostly her stuff" I nod towards Pepper before walking around them and running up the staircase leading to my room. I set the bag down on the bed and start pulling the clothes out, carefully folding them. I put the normal clothes like T-Shirts and jeans and a few other things that I won't say away in the dressers while I put the fancy dresses Pepper made me buy and skirts in the closet. Most of the shoes I got were either tennis shoes or flats, but Pepper managed to get me two sets of high heels, one pair black and the other red. I've never worn a pair of heels in my life but I assume it's for all those fancy events she and Tony attend.

Events that I'll eventually have to go to, in public, where everyone can see me. I pull out a bag the we filled with make-up and set in down on the table along with a hair brush and a hair straightener. I set the bag on the floor in the closet and pull out the folder of Obadiah's and pull out the black diary before slipping the folder back under the mattress. I climb onto the bed, diary in hand as I open the first page. A page that reads:

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah, that's how you're supposed to start these entries I think. Today is July 3rd 1998 and I decided to keep this diary because Obadiah Stane, my brother Alex's best friend, said that it would be a good idea to be able to look back and read these entries one day. I told him that I don't care what my old self is thinking but he agreed to give my thirty dollars to give it a try so here I am. Alex should be coming home soon, he joined the military right after high school and he's come home a few times but it's been six months he's been deployed and he's coming home on the seventh. Also Obadiah got me an invitation to the one and only Tony Stark's annual Fourth of July party, I'm so excited!_

_Obadiah warned me to stay as far away from Tony Stark as I can. I think he's just a little over protective seeing as how we practically grew up together and Alex isn't here to babysit me. Obadiah's like a second brother to me so I can get why he'd be so concerned. Besides, everyone knows that Tony Stark is a total player and could never ever commit to anyone. Plus, how likely is it for me to actually run into the guy in the first place?_

_I'm going to his actual house! I can't believe that the guy has a huge in ground pool! That is just sick. It'll be a nice change from sitting in a kiddy pool in the California heat, I don't know why our parents wanted to move here after Alex was deployed, I only went along because I got into a college out here and that way I could stay with my parents instead of paying for a dorm room. I do work and help pay the bill, especially since dad had a heart attack and is now in a coma, the bills for keeping him alive aren't cheap._

_Anyways, I'm gonna go pick out what to wear for that party, I'll fill whoever's reading this on what happens tomorrow. See ya!_

~ _Vanessa_

I look down at the paper and I realizes something. My mom lived here and Obadiah Stane moved her to New York to conceal her pregnancy so Tony wouldn't find out, meaning that my grandparents, and my uncle must be buried here, well if her parents are dead. A urge inside me commands me to go in search of their graves, to connect with the last pieces of my mother all ever have but guilt keeps me planted firmly on the bed, just looking down at the diary that has fallen closed. As the door knobs starts turning, just about to be opened, I slip the diary underneath my pillow and lean back, casually. Tony steps inside and stands at the foot of my bed awkwardly.

"So, do you need something cause if you do just say what it is" I say, acting like this isn't weird for me.

"Pepper is leaving to go deal with...something that I didn't listen to her say after the press conference and I was thinking that maybe you should attend to reveal you to the world because sooner or later everyone's gonna find out, what do you say?" his voice sounds, rushed and so un-Tony-like that I sit up straight.

"I'd say, I'm fine with that. Oh and that maybe next time you should listen to your girlfriend because she could have said she was going to a male strip club and you wouldn't have known at all because you weren't listening." He stares at me a moment so I decided to flash a smile before leaning back on the pillow.

"What were you reading?" he asks staring at me.

"Nothing why would you assume I was reading something?" I reply smoothly.

"JARVIS told me you were."

"Maybe JARVIS is a liar."

"I have not ever lied," JARVIS chimes in.

"Just maybe you're a liar" he says, raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"I am a liar, never have I denied such a thing."

With that he turns and walk to the door, opening it, then turns around one last time. "Wear something nice, lots of people with big camera's will be there."

"And you don't want me to-" I trail off, "embarrass you?"

"No, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I know, I'll dress appropriately, I was only kidding."

Then he exits the room and closes the door behind him and I sit alone, looking into the large closet, trying to decide what to wear to this press conference.


	24. Hitting the Scene

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Hitting the Scene. Panic is about to make her first public appearance as Tony Stark's only daughter and now she has to play the part of daughter in front of a room full of _****_paparazzi. This chapter is going to be fun as be sure to follow this story and leave me lots of comments, I enjoy reading them. Now enjoy!_**

* * *

I sit inside a black tinted car, glass so black that anyone outside can't see me in front of the press conference building. The a/c blasts from the vents in the front of the car where a man Pepper introduced me too as Happy Hogan, who's the ex-bodyguard of Tony. A laptop sits in my lap as I watch the press conference to take place. The stage is empty with a podium off in the left side with red velvet curtains being used as a backdrop. All the reporters stand there, camera's, notepads, and recorders in hand.

When the clock hits 12:00 P.M. Tony steps out from behind the curtain and stands in front of the crowd who hop up and down. The room fills with voices colliding with each other. Tony holds a microphone in hand and he clears his throat and the room goes silent. They all turn and look up at Tony as he looks over the crowd. I catch a glimpse of Pepper hiding out behind the red curtain, looking out at Tony and the crowd of reporters.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure we all know why we are here," Tony starts off. He's dressed in a suit like any public appearance he makes. "The rumors about a said child of mine. Are this rumor true? Maybe or maybe not, but that's why I'm here, to put these tall tales to rest."

All the reporters started raising their hands but Tony waved them off, grinning as he did. "Now I'm sure you are all going to ask the exact same question, is it true? Yes, it is."

The room erupted in people,waving their hands around and voices booming through the room. This time Tony actually picked people to answer their questions, the first person being a young man with messy dark brown hair and big black framed glasses.

"Okay, you're up first Harry Potter" Tony says to him.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, next."

Next is a girl with long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. "What's her name?"

"Panic, don't ask me why that name because I didn't pick it, anyone else?"

Then I see someone who I can't wait to make sarcastic and rude comments to. She walks in with a skip in her step, a black shirt that cuts off just above her knees, a white blouse, and a black jacket pulled over in, buttoned up with one button in the middle. Her shoulder length blonde hair falls down around her face in freelance curls.

I'd know her face anywhere. Christine Everhart, one of Tony's many ex's. She had a girly smirk on her face as she speaks. Pepper has a scowl on her face as she glares daggers at Christine.

"So you're saying that you justify ruining the life of a child by not being it her life despite knowing it's very possible to have children scatter all across the globe but now that you know of her you're trying to save yourself by pretending to actually care about this child even though we all know that you don't like children?" she asks, sounding like a total idiot.

"No," Tony says, faking kindness, "I didn't know that she was even born and I'm not pretending anything. I wanted to reveal her to the world because I wanted everyone to meet her, because I do care. Never once have I stated that I dislike children you are simply make an uneducated guess."

"It's still not justified to ruin a child's life for sex."

"It's also not justified to sleep with someone who you're supposed to get a story from but you didn't follow those rules either did you Christine Everhart?" I ask as everyone in the room turns around to face me, Tony and Pepper included. I wear a pair of sun glasses and a cloak over me, to hide my outfit, and the hood up to hide my face and hair. I push my way through the crowd of reporter and stand before Christine. She glares at me scowl on her face I stop just beside her before leaning close to her ear, keeping my lips far enough away so that my cherry red lips don't touch as I speak in a low whisper. "Or was there another reason for that Christine Everhart from _Vanity Fair Magazine_, maybe being the fact that you're in love with him?"

She pulls away and looks at me as a sneer spreads across my lips as I step up onto the stage. This wasn't the plan but then again, I like to do things my way. Pepper had curled my waist length red hair which took forever, just for the record. She also did my make-up which I wanted her to do like Nat had, and she also helped me pick out what to wear. I untie the knot in the cloak and hold it on while I pull my sunglasses off. I let the black cloak fall to the floor before looking up at the crowd, shaking my head to fix my hair and grin at them.

Camera's flash, taking pictures of me while Tony still looks much to stunned to talk which surprises me since the guy usually doesn't have a loss for words. Christine still looks at me but this time with hate in her eyes and the crowd still hasn't figured it out. I'm dressed in a knee length black skirt, black leather boots that cut off just below the knee, and a long sleeved red and black stripped shirt. I place both my hands on my hips as I look across the crowd at all the faces I've never seen who are all so interested in me because of who my father is.

"Still don't know me? Well, let me give you a big clue," the room was dead silent as I let my left hand drop to hang at my side as a smirk draws its way across my red lips. "The name is Panic."


	25. Phase 2

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Phase 2. Panic has just been revealed to the world and now everyone knows her face but it's been awhile since S.H.I.E.L.D. and Panic heard from Jedidiah and Vortex so now it's time for the second part of their plan. Enjoy this chapter and please review and follow this story.**_

* * *

When Tony and I got back to his Malibu mansion lets just say he wasn't to happy about my little stunt in there. Pepper left to go to the private jet to some place that I never actually asked her about. Now I'm stuck here for God only knows how long with Tony Stark, my father, who I don't seem to get along with. He orders me to sit down on the couch and since I'm to lazy to argue I do as I'm told. He sits down in the seat across from me and looks at me with such an intensity that if he had the ability to melt things, I'm sure I'd be a puddle on the ground right now.

"What the hell?" that's what he asks. I roll my eyes and look down at my necklace, just fiddling with it, avoiding eye contact with him. I don't know why he's so mad, probably because me doing that reflects bad on him. Him and _his_ life and _his_ career and _his _reputation that really couldn't be anymore tarnished.

"What?" I say, putting a snobby snap in my tone.

"That was not apart of the plan."

"Oh like you listen to any plans that anyone makes" I reply.

"That is completely different, I save the world and a lot of people."

"So because I'm not a idiotic superhero I have to bark like a dog and do what _you _tell me to? What am I a Labrador Retriever?"

"Yeah, I'm your father, I think that's one of the rules, I don't know how to be a dad and obviously you don't know how to be a daughter."

"I do too! I choose not to behave like that though" I reply, slightly offended.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need a parent! I've been on my own for a long time and just because you found out I'm your bastard child doesn't mean that you _have _to take responsibility for me. If you had a choice you know for damn sure that you wouldn't keep me!" I shout, jumping up on my feet before spinning around and bolting up the stairs and into my room; I pull the diary out from under my pillow and look down at it as I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"Miss Stark," JARVIS says, as tears fill my eyes. "Are you alright, you seem upset."

"I-I'm, I don't know." Not a lie. For once it's not a lie. I know I snapped at Tony when I was mad at myself but he made me angry and I lashed out.

The door to my bedroom comes open and Tony steps in, unsure whether or not I'm going to snap again. "Sorry" is all I say as I keep my gaze on the diary, something Tony notices as he sits down at the end of the bed.

"What was that about?"

"While you and the Avengers battle outer demons I battle internal ones and you annoyed me and I lashed out. So I'm sorry."

"Is that book talking to you or something?"

"Get up" I say, releasing my knees from a death grip, he does as I get up and pull the folder out from under the mattress and drop it on the bed top. I climb back onto the bed and pull my knee back up to my chest as he looks at the folder like it's gonna open itself.

"Are you gonna open it?" I ask, looking up at him as I set my chin on my knees.

"You're giving me permission?" he replies, as I nod.

He picks up the folder and flips it open, eyes scanning over the pictures, birth certificate, letters. I sit silently as he reads each letter while I think to myself about everything that has led up to this point. He first reads my mothers letter, then Obadiah's and that's when I see something I hadn't noticed before. I lean forward as Tony's still reading and I pull the picture from the folder and look down at it. It was a picture of my mom as a teenager, maybe my age with a boy with messy blond hair and the same cold eyes that I recognize, Jedidiah.

She's dressed in a red bikini and he's in black and yellow swim trunks with the beach behind them. He looks flustered and then I remember something Jedidiah said. I didn't really think about his tone back then or the expression on his face but now, now I think it means more than I originally thought. _"When you find her connection to Obadiah you'll learn how I know her. How I know she ended up pregnant with that..., that __scumbags _child, meaning you." 

His words ring through my head, his voice was cold and hateful, not the type of tone you'd expect from someone who wanted revenge on _all _of the Avengers, more like he had it out for Tony. Why would he have it out for Tony because he didn't sound to passionate about avenging his brother. Unless...

My eyes go wide as I put it together, what he said, the picture, what it all means. I grab the diary and skim through the pages in search of something that validates my theory. Then I find it, a page that reads:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Jedidiah, my best friend who's also the little brother of Obadiah, my brothers best friend, told me something that made me feel so guilty. He told me that he was in **love **with me and I-I'm pregnant with another guys, Tony Stark's baby. I could go on pretending that nothing was going on and yeah, I may have used the baby as a major reason we couldn't go out but I had to tell him who that father was. I've been pregnant for three weeks and I'm starting to show a little bit and Obadiah is moving me tomorrow and now I'm not sure if Jedidiah and I are even still friends._

I look up from the page, that's all I need to read to know what's really going on. Jedidiah want revenge against Tony, not only for his brother by also for my mother, the woman he loved whom Tony knocked up. He kidnapped me because... maybe because I'm his bastard child and mom used me as the main reason they couldn't be together despite that not being the truth.

"Oh my God..." I mumble the words before I can stop myself. Tony looks up at me as I gape down at what I've just discovered.

"Panic, what'd you find?"

"Oh my God!" I say again, getting up off the bed and bolting down the stairs as I reach the bottom floor the TV comes on and an explosion overcomes the screen and I notice Tony is standing behind me. Vortex blew up a S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go find Fury and everyone, got it?" he says and I nod. Tony gets into one of his many suits and I watch as he flies away, over the ocean and up into the sky and then a voice behind me makes my veins freeze up like ice.

"Hello Miss Stark..."


	26. A Piece of the Puzzle

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: A Piece of the Puzzle. Okay, this is where things are almost revealed, we're gonna find out a lot of stuff we didn't know about Panic in the next chapter. This one will reveal a few things. Be sure to follow and make sure to comments/review. Noe enjoy chapter Twenty-Six!_**

* * *

_"Hello Miss Stark..."_

Slowly, I turn around to see Jedidiah standing about two 24 inches away from me. The scar on his face was the only thing that one hundred percent confirmed it was his. His blonde hair was messy and sticking out in all the wrong places. His eyes were wide while his mouth was twisted in a wicked smile.

"Jedidiah, what the hell are you doing here, how'd you get in here?" I snap, how did he get pass JARVIS?

"You think you're the only one who can hack into computer systems, well let me tell you girly, you're not." He takes a step forward while I take one back. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not." Lie, "I figured it out, that's why you're here isn't it?"

He sneers at me like I'm a stupid little girl scout who's trying to press people into buying her cookies. I'm not stupid and he knows that but the only reason he would be here is if he knew that I know his secret, his reason for doing this.

"What have you figured out, despite what you might think, not everything revolves around you."

"Most things do though" I reply, pointing at him. He glares as he steps closer and I another step back.

"I know why you want to attack the Avengers, especially Tony and why you really kidnapped me and tortured me!"

"I did it because I want to avenge my brother..."

"No you did it because you want revenge, not just for your brother."

"Fine then, how about you tell my what I did it for if you're _so_ smart" he replies.

"You...you loved her, my mother, you loved her and she didn't love you and used me as an excuse for not being with you" I say, recalling all I've learned, "And you saw what having a baby did to her, she was plagued with stress and worry and it took its toll because she had to do it all alone and you wanted revenge on Tony for putting her in that position!"

"Yes, I did love her, your mother was an amazing woman, a strong woman, something I can see very well in you. This is for her but it's also for my brother, he was no saint but he didn't deserve to die."

"Why did you really kidnap me, I know it wasn't actually for the Iron Man suit, I know that now so why? Because I'm Stark's bastard child who ruined your loves life?"

"No, that had no impact on my decision to torture you, I had you build the suit or a reason, yes, but was it my motive for torturing you, no."

"Are you going to explain?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"When I choose to, I decided that since I had you in my grasps I may as well use you to get something I wanted before putting you to death but then you had to go a destroy it and escape. That nose looks better, how are your lash cuts?"

"Better, removed the bandages a few days ago, they're better, not bleeding anymore, why do you care?"

"It must haunt you everyday, to go through each day living, know what you did" Jedidiah says, lacing his hands together as he starts walking towards me but instead of forward we end up in a circular motion.

"I don't know what you mean." My heart pounds into my throat as I know exactly what he means, my internal demons, what haunts me everyday of my life, why I don't deserve a family. How does he know?

"Hmm, still a good liar I see but that's not gonna work." He continues walking in the circle and so do I, trying to get farther away from him.

"What's your plan Jedidiah, what does S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base have to do with revenge, what about the missiles!?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and your little Avengers, excluding your father mind you, are just pawns in my way and I'm planning to take them out, _Permanently_." He grins as his sentence comes to an end as I look in horror at what vengeance has done to this man.

"This isn't what my mom would want, you and I both know that!" I say, trying to reason with him but I can tell by the cold shift in his eyes that he is too far gone.

"Even Vanessa didn't know what she wanted and she never got the chance to pick because she was with child and you, you're a disgrace as a child seeing as it's all your fault!"

"No it's not, I-I" tears form in my eyes but I hold them back as my arms trembles at my sides but Jedidiah doesn't stop he keeps pressing and sooner or later the wall I built to hold it back is gonna shatter._  
_

"It's _**your** _fault, you know it and so do I, only your dear dad doesn't, how will he feel when he finds out the reason he's stuck with you is because of your own stupidity!?"

Then it breaks and I fall to my knees and let my red hair fall over me, hiding my face as the tears fall, my body shaking after each set. My wails overlap his words as I remain there, not caring how close Jedidiah is to me.

"How would Tony feel if he found out you **_KILLED_** her?" then he's in front of me.

"It-It was an accident I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" he shouts yanking me to me feet my by my hair. My screams of pain fill the room as he slams me into the ground. Then I see what he has in his hand, a barbecue lighter and a bucket a gasoline sitting by the door. He strolls over to it and dumps the gas around the door and the wall by it and steps out into the hall,and sets the fire then he evaporates into nothingness, he's gone and I'm doomed. I stare in horror as the fire spreads across the wall and I push myself to my feet, barely noticing the puddle of blood from my re-injured nose, as I bolt up the staircase and grab the folder and my mothers diary.

I look around upstairs as I cover my nose with the jacket Pepper gave me to keep from inhaling the smoke and to keep the blood off my hands and that's when I see it. An access panel. As fast I can and JARVIS comes back online.

"Miss Stark, the house is on fire" is all the AI has to say.

"Thank you JARVIS, clearly, I hadn't noticed! Do something about it!" I screech. Then he replies and I reach the living room to see a robot arm thing, spraying a fire extinguisher with a white cone on it. Then, as soon as the fire is out that's when Tony decided to return home, he looks at me, clearly annoyed but then again, he doesn't know what occurred here, yet.

I give a sheepish grin and say, "Welcome home daddy...?" then bite the corner of my lip.


	27. Panic's Confession

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Panic's Confession. Okay, so here it is, the moment that Panic's secret(s) are going to be revealed starting with the one behind her mother so please enjoy this chapter. Be sure to comment/review and make sure to follow the story!**_

* * *

I sit aboard the Helicarrier once again, this time I actually feel like a prisoner. Tony had ordered me to pack my things and then, in his Iron Man suit, flew us on to the air vessel where Fury had one of his many agents escort me back to the same room I was in before. How do I know that? The camera in the room is still out. The door to my room is locked, that's how I've come to the conclusion that I'm prisoner, since they are keeping me from leaving.

After hours of pacing I eventually settled on laying on my back, just looking up at the plain white ceiling. When I hear the sound of the door being opened I look over to see someone I've missed but the stern look on her face shows she isn't too happy about my being here. Nat looks at me, arms crossed over her chest, she's dressed in her Black Widow jumpsuit, like she's about to teach a fitness class. Her red hair falls down in curls and her green eyes remain fixed on me. She has her mouth angled in a firm line.

"You just gonna stand there glaring at me because you aren't the picture of innocence either" I reply, having a slight bite in my tone.

"Come on, Fury wants you in the conference room, now" she says, as I get up off the bed and follow her out. When I reach the conference room I see my dad Tony standing with Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner while Fury stands opposite to them, Clint at his side, while Thor, who apparently is back from Asgard in the wake of this new conflict, is sitting down at the table, hammer in front of him.

"Explain, now" is all Fury says.

"Jedidiah is the brother of Obadiah and he wants revenge for... lets just say for _multiple_ reasons."

"No, not you half-ass cryptic enclosed messages, give us all a straight answer" it was Tony this time.

"You don't even know me so stop _telling_ me what to do!" I snap.

"I'm your father" he replies.

"You don't want to be so stop pretending that you do but fine you all want me to spill all the gory details of my life fine!"

They all look to me, waiting for my answer.

"It's my fault! It's my fault my mothers dead, it's my fault Jedidiah is after everyone." As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel less burdened, less heavy.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks, as a strand of red hair falls in my face.

"It was five years ago and my mom, she-she worked herself to death, she had two jobs. She worked in the morning as a waitress and then at night as a bartender. Mom worked herself sick, she didn't have the time to really take care or me, she barely had enough time to sleep so, so I decided to do something nice for her, I decided to cook, you know, make dinner so she didn't have too. The food was alright but I was short, I thought I turned the stove off but-but apparently I hadn't."

They all watched me as I felt the tears fill my eyes and the lump bubble up in my throat but I press on.

"There was a towel I left beside the stove and it caught fire. A firefighter pulled me out, my room was farther back in the apartment but hers. It was on the other side of that wall and she-she didn't-" I trail off and lets the tears fall as I grip my leg as tight as I can sending shooting pains through my leg.

"Panic..." Tony said, in the pitying voice that everyone used around me after it happened. "Come here." He tries to pull me into a hug but I shove him away as I don't like pity.

"I don't need your pity Stark!"

"It's not pity, now come here" he says, yanking me into a hug that's more uncomfortable for me than it is for him when he pulls back I lean back against the wall. I run my hand through my hair, throwing it back in place as I compose myself. "Jedidiah wants revenge for his brother and for my mother, I thought he kidnapped me for a totally different reason but I found out that wasn't the case when-" I let my eyes shift to Tony as I say, "-he came to visit me in Tony's mansion and that's when I realized he wanted revenge against me to because of my accident which killed my mom."

"Then, if you've got this all figured out, why does he want revenge against everyone, what would he care about your mother?" Fury asks, flaring at me with his one good eye.

I point a finger at Fury and grin. "Jedidiah was in _love_ with her. See, Obadiah and Vanessa were close because he was friends with her brother Alex so it only makes sense that she and Jedidiah would've been close. In one of her diary entries she mentions Jedidiah pronouncing his love for her and she used her pregnancy as an excuse for not dating, he saw what raising a child all on her own did to Vanessa, the woman he loved, then Tony killed Obadiah with the help of Pepper, with, well we all already know so no need to explain, that was the icing on the cake and he has something that the Vortex needs because they are helping him."

"Wait, Jedidiah love your mom, that is so weird" Tony says, talking more to himself than anyone.

"You had a one night stand with her and got her knocked up so you don't have much of a ground to stand on either do ya?" I ask.

"If I hadn't you wouldn't be here right now to make comments now would you?"

"Enough!" Fury shouts, silencing the two of us. "What is Vortex's next move?"

"I think they're gonna try and take you guys out. Jedidiah may have said something about getting rid of you guys, permanently."

"Were you gonna tell us about that?" Nat asks, staring at me in disbelief.

"I just did."

With that Fury has Nat take me back to my cell so they can plan out a way to stop Vortex while I have to sit alone it solitary. While everyone else is making plans I'm trying to figure out what Vortex how Vortex will attac— _oh no...__  
_


	28. A Little Too Late

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Little Too Late. Here's where the fun really begins. Jedidiah and Vortex's plans have sprung into action and it's up to Panic, and the Avengers to stop it. This is gonna be fun so be sure to follow and review/comment on this story! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _my fist sounded as I pound them against the metal door. I know Jedidiah's next move but no one around here seems to hear me or they're just ignoring me.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I scream with all my might. Then it happens, _boom! _The Helicarrier shakes and starts tilting to the left, the momentum knocking me off my feet, sending me skidding across the metal floor and slamming back against the wall. A groan escapes me and then everything goes silent, the only sounded being the pounding of my heart. Then the door is ripped off it's hinges and for the first time I see Nereza is person.

He's about 6'0" tall, about a head taller than me. The dark dragon tattoo clearly present under his eye. Black hair messy and shaggy like a dog while he's dressed in a white T-Shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots. He give a wicked grin before stepping towards me, I stumble to me feet and climb up onto the bed and creep back, trying to distance myself from him.

"How the hell did you get in here Nereza?" I ask as he steps closer and I a step back.

"I'm the one who holds all the power, you would be wise not to test my patience." That's his response. He leaps forward, coming at me. I kick off the metal wall and do a baseball slide and go underneath him. I get up and flee the room leaving him in the room, not stopping to look back and check to see if I lost him.

As I near the conference room it's much to quiet outside the door in the face of an attack. When I reach for the handle and push the door open that's when I realizes what's wrong. Nick Fury stands in front of the table with his mouth frozen as if he were screaming while all the other were frozen standing up, they must be frozen after the Helicarrier was attacked. Tony and all the Avengers were all suited up but they were incapable of moving. How could they be frozen though?

"Hello Miss Stark," I turn around to see Jedidiah and Nereza standing beside one another both looking at me. "I bet you're so utterly confused aren't you?"

"Somewhat, I knew you would attack the ship but all the Avengers being frozen has my stumped, why am I not?"

"You, my dear, don't pose a threat. There's nothing you can do that could effect our plans" Nereza says.

"Take her out!" Jedidiah shouts, I look behind and see a wooden plank come at me. A deafening crack fills the air and pain explodes in my head as my eyes cloud with red and black splotches then everything fades away as I fall from my feet.

**_. . . ._**

My right eye opens every so slowly while the left remains firmly close. The world is blurry and out of focus and I can't remember what happened. I can't remember anything. Not like amnesia but my head hurts so much that I literally am having a hard time putting anything together. _Panic Stark. _

That's right, I'm Panic daughter of Vanessa Wallace and Tony Stark. After five minutes with an eye open everything eventually pulls into focus and then it all comes to me as the throbbing in my head dulls. Jedidiah and Nereza, leader of Vortex, somehow froze the Avengers and kidnapped me for some reason. Without them the world is doomed, what can I do. I don't have any superpowers, all I had is my brain and I don't have any sort of tech to work wit- I stop.

My necklace! Jedidiah didn't take it, which means I can get out of here but what can I do without knowing the place? Right, it'll be best to hide the necklace and let Jedidiah show me around so that I can sabotage him and unfreeze the Avengers. I hide the necklace under my shift and start shouting from inside the cell with a wall of metal bars. Eventually Jedidiah hears my cries and he comes into the room and looks at me.

"What's with all the racket!?" he asks, clearly frustrated.

"How'd you do it Jedidiah, what do I have to do with anything, what's the plan?" I ask. All three questions will aid me in my attempt to enable the Avengers to stop Jedidiah and Vortex.

"Why would I tell you that?"

I grin before responding, "Why wouldn't you, clearly I'm not too much of a threat considering you didn't freeze me then took me hostage so you might as well tell me, I'm sure you're gonna kill me anyways."

"Fine," he opens my cell, grips my forearm and pulls me down the hall standing a little bit behind me. Jedidiah drags me into—what I assume to be—the control room as it's a large room with a row of blue alien people in the front of the room in a long U shaped desk with high tech computers, manning camera's with live video feed of the city. Nereza sits in one of the two commanding seats that resemble the one on the 2009 _Star Trek _film that Kirk sits in.

"What is she doing in here?" Nereza asks, looking from me to Jedidiah.

"She's gonna die anyways so we might as well tell her out little plan" he responds.

He orders me to sit in the chair beside Nereza, which I do as he explain it too me. I was right, Jedidiah did do it for revenge but there is more to it. He wanted revenge for his brother and my mother but he also wanted infamy, he wanted to be known and what better way to do that than to take over Earth? So he contacted Nereza because he had something they wanted, a crystal, similar to the Tesseract which was was stolen by Loki and used in the battle of New York but this was a round crystal with a swirling purple cloud like thing inside it which allows the user to freeze anyone and everyone they chose. Jedidiah had the crystal but not the staff that went with it, which is why Nereza attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and took the staff.

Jedidiah promised to give them the crystal if they helped him stop the Avengers and conquer the planet, he acquired the missiles to enforce his leadership and make all the people pledge their allegiance to him. He also told me that the staff and crystal is being held in the bottom floor of the ship and that it's impossible to get inside with all the motion sensors, cameras, lazer beams, and who knows what else but that's not gonna stop me from trying. As soon as I am taken back to my holding cell I begin my plan of attack and hopefully, if I die, at least I'll save the Avengers and everyone else on the planet.


	29. One Last Act of Defiance

**_A Girl Named Panic Chapter Twenty-Nine: One Last Act of Defiance. Okay, here we are, getting closer and closer to the epic finale of this amazing series but don't worry this isn't the final chapter but on the last chapter I'm gonna leave a message that fans of this story are gonna wanna read, so for those who don't read the author words, read them on the final chapter. Now please enjoy this chapter and tune in next time for the second to last installment of this story. Be sure to comment and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

I creep through the narrow hallway, the light over head flicker like they would in a horror movie. My necklace is activated, I tapped it four times so I'm invisible and can walk through walls and lazers without being detected. As I turn the corner I see a large, metal door with words written is white bubble letters reading: **_Bottom Floor_**. I phase through the door and see a sketchy old, wooden stairwell that looks as though termites have been nipping away at is for years. Funny considering that the entire ship is all high tech and the one place they are keeping the most valuable item is not.

It's got to be a trap, their is no way that they left this place unprotected. Jedidiah said that they have all sorts of weapons down here in order to prevent anyone from stealing the scepter. Slowly I descend the staircase which rattles, shakes, and tilts to the side every time I take a step. When I reach the dark metal platform the illusion of the room fades away and the room shows its true form. Before me waits a long rounded metal bridge with huge cables connecting one side to the other as a railing.

If that bridge collapses then I'll fall at least a hundred feet into a bottomless metal chasm which will definitely kill me. Not like when Pepper was subjected to EXTREMIS and fell two hundred feet into fire and survived. That was some Avengers/Superman shit right there. I tap the necklace one, turning it off as I unsurely approach the bridge, looking up at it, then down at the pit of death. I step onto the bridge ans slowly creep forward, watching all the surrounding walls on the likely chance that guns are arming themselves, and I'm right.

Revolving machine guns whip out from inside the walls and start firing at me, with terrible aim might I add. Then pain, agony pain fills my body, I got hit, only twice but it hurts like a bitch. I feel the blood oozing down my skin and soaking my clothes in the warm, sticky liquid but I bite my tongue and push forward, ignoring the sharp, stinging pain in my shoulder and the back of my right thigh. I duck and pull my way around to avoid taking anymore bullets, anymore and the blood loss may just kill me. I have my teeth gritted in pain but I keep stumbling forward and this my luck gets worse.

The roaring of gears draw my attention and then I see what's happening the bridge is gonna drop in half. I jump forward, curling my arms around the cable as the bridge drops. Wind rushes through my red hair as the bridge slams into the wall rattling enough to make my grip slip. I tighten my other had and quickly use the free hand to grab the cable as well. I make the mistake of letting my gaze drift to the black chasm below and I feel my palms get sweaty, and sweaty mean wet, and wet means slip, and slipping means I fall to my death.

Determination fill me as I start using all the strength I can muster up. I hook my left let of the metal slab that connect the cable to it and push myself up, slowly pulling my way to the top of the far side of the bridge. I reach the other side of the room and crawl into the doorway. My fingers grip the doorway and I pull myself up on my feet, the left leg wobbling, weakened by the bullet wound. I push off the wall and step through the room and see a doorway leading into a room that has the scepter sitting in a weird stand.

Down from the scepter is a wall made of clear glass that looks flimsy and sturdy so why they have it aboard a high tech space ship is beyond me. The scepter is made a dark mahogany wood and is designed like a dragon. The beautiful lilac colored crystal ball is placed inside the mouth of the dragon where all four of the main teeth stand as a gateway to keep the crystal locked firmly inside. I step into the room, fully expecting more bullets to come flying, yet the don't. Nothing happens and I step to the dragon and examine its mouth for the best way to remove the crystal from it's mouth.

Then footsteps approach and I hide behind a long white block of a table and carefully peer of it to see the person I'll have to face. Jedidiah steps inside a gun in hand but he tucks it away under the waistband of his jeans and glances around the room slowly.

"I know you're in here Miss Stark, there's no use in hiding. Your blood is all over the floor."

He stops and looks around but still I don't move, don't make a sound, just watch. He steps close to the table where I wait out his stay, trying to keep out of his line of sight. Everything happens in slow motion. Jedidiah pulls out his gun and I jump up over the table and, using my injured leg, kick both him and the gun back. The gun chatters and skids across the floor, falling down into the bottom less pit while Jedidiah's back slams into the ground as I land on my feet in front of the wall by the dragon scepter. Jedidiah jumps to his feet and I move just a few seconds to slow and her clamps his hand around my throat.

He pushes me, forcefully, back against the wall and lifts me up off my feet. His cold finger tightening around me, slowly cutting of my airway until I'm stuck there while he suffocates me. I slap and pull at his hand but nothing works, if I don't do something soon I'm gonna die and the world will be taken over.

"What are you gonna do now? Don't have anymore tricks up your sleeve, it's time to end you you miserable bastard!" his hand tightens again so that it feels as though my eyes are bulging from their sockets.

Black and red spots decorate my vision and I know what I have to do. Either I take out that crystal and die or do nothing and die for no reason. This may be my one last act of defiance and I sure as hell am gonna take it. I kick my injured foot out, one, twice, three times and Jedidiah laughs thinking I'm aiming for him. Then using all my strength I kick, full force, at the scepter.

The wood scepter whips forward and falls face first into the ground. A loud _clink! _sounds as the crystal shatters unto a million pieces all across the floor. Jedidiah looks at me, absolute hate in his eyes.

"Damn you!" he shouts, throwing me at the glass wall that was down from the scepter.

The glass shatters around me and I grunt as I slam back against the metal wall the collapse with the shatter glass shards sticking into my fingers and face. I feel the blood oozing around me, from the bullet wounds, my once again bloody nose, and the new cuts. Dizziness swirls around as an effect of the blood loss and I know that it's very likely that I'll die today. It scares, me, it really does but I push the thoughts aside, even if I die, I'll save thousands o lives that are worth more than mine. Then, everything goes black and I really hope that that worked other wise the world is doomed...

* * *

**_Okay so the reason I haven't posted was because I just moved from an apartment into a house and the cable guy couldn't come until today. That's the only reason I haven't posted but the internet's back up and here's the chapter._  
**


	30. The Final Battle

_**A Girl Named Panic Chapter Thirty: The Final Battle. This is gonna be an interesting chapters as it has two different point of view one being Panic's at the other being, well you should see as it's written below. This is gonna be the second to last chapter but don't worry, there's gonna be an important announcement in the final one so be sure to read it. Now be sure to follow and comment on this story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"What the hell was that!?" Nick Fury's voice booms through the now hectic conference room. Unbeknownst to Fury and all the Avengers they have been frozen for three hours.

"God," Tony groans, running a hand through his hair. "Was I run over by a train or something?"

"Guys?" Natasha says, looking at a clock on the far wall of the Helicarrier. "What time was it when we took that blow to the Helicarrier?"

"11:02 A.M. Why?" Bruce Banner asks, looking at Natasha.

"That's what my clock says but the one in the Helicarrier says it's 2:00 P.M." Natasha replies.

"Wouldn't that be impossible?" Fury asks, glancing to Bruce then to Tony for confirmation. Neither of them say anything so Fury turns to the computer behind him, and enters the system, pulling up the surveillance footage. First he pulls up the footage of the conference room.

The video played revealing the conversation and them all freezing promptly after it occurred.

"Clearly," Steve says, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started, "they seem to have that ability Sir."

"Wait" Natasha says Tony thinking the same question.

"What about Panic!" they both say simultaneously. Tony and Natasha look at each other while Clint walks around the table and takes a seat. After a few moments of typing sound the video footage appears on the screen for everyone to see. They all take a seat and watch the video play. Panic gets up off the bed, long red hair following behind her. Then she begins pounding her fists against the metal door. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Hey, let me out of here!" she screamed, her voice full of urgency. The pounding continues. _Boom! _The explosion takes place and the Helicarrier begins to shift as all the Avenger stare in full fear of what could happen. Tony winces as Panic skids across the slippery metal floor, slamming against the wall, and let a groan escape her.

Then, as if by a force of nature, the door is ripped away and Nereza, the leader of Vortex steps into the room. Fear creeps into all the Avengers eyes, all except Fury who hasn't made a single sound and just stands with his arms crossed, watching the events play out. Panic scrambles to her feet.

"How the hell did you get in here Nereza?" she asked, teeth gritted and anger clearly pronounced in her tone.

"I'm the one who holds all the power, you would be wise not to test my patience" he responded, stepping towards her. She kicked off the wall, and fell into a side glide going underneath him then bolting up on her feet, fleeing the room. Fury switches to the next camera and they watch as she runs down the hall towards the conference room. They watch as she turns the handle and steps inside, completely stunned by all the frozen Avengers. They watch as her eyes skim across all their faces.

"Hello Miss Stark." The watch as Panic turns around to face Jedidiah. "I bet you're so utterly confused, aren't you?"

"Somewhat, I knew you would attack the ship but all the Avengers being frozen has me stumped, why am I not?" she asks, voice cold and calculating.

"You, my dear, don't pose a threat. There's nothing you can do that could effect our plans" Nereza replies, from behind her.

"Take her out!" Jedidiah orders a wood plank held by some random blue guy swings at her, slamming into the back over her head. Gasps erupt in the room, mainly coming from Natasha and Tony. She falls forward, eyes closed and Jedidiah catches her. He hands her over to Nereza who tosses her casually over his shoulder before that vaporize into thin air.

"Fury" Tony rises to his feet. "We have to find my daughter."

"Where is the most logical place they would take her?" Natasha asks, staring at everyone in the room. Bruce and Tony look at each other and say, at the same time.

"Aboard their ship!"

"Then," Steve says rising to his feet. "Let's take them out."

The Avengers sat down at the table and created a plan to take out Jedidiah and Vortex. Natasha would be the one to retrieve Panic while all the others would be taking out the enemies aboard the ship and taking out the spacecraft. Fury hails the enemy and is greeted by Jedidiah who sits, smirking at all the Avengers who are shooting death glares at him.

"Greetings Avengers, I see that you've been freed from your frozen imprisonment."

"Where the hell is she?" Tony growls at him, rising up from his seat.

He grins, decided better than to tell him the truth being she either dead by suffocation or is bleeding out and will die from blood loss. As long as they think she's alive, she is a human shield. "She's is perfectly all right, she's being held prisoner."

"Let her go and we might just spare you" Natasha says, glaring at him.

A smile just decorates his face as he says, "No can do sweetheart." Then the screen goes black and the Avengers spring into action as the near the crystal shaped ship. Thor and Tony, well Iron Man really, are the first ones out as they are actually able to fly. Ships blast out from the side of the enemies ship, coming straight at the Helicarrier while a few are aimed at Iron Man and Thor who are buzzing around like bees, taking out ship after ship. As one approaches the Helicarrier Hawkeye pulls out an arrow and aims it at the approaching target.

The small aircraft explodes on impact, rattling the ground and Helicarrier both. The Helicarrier swoops up and over the crystal ship and red and orange beams of energy blast into the ship as Black Widow examines the structure. She sees an opening the the spacecraft and takes the opportunity, jumping out from the Helicarrier and free falling through the hole in the ship. Dark red hair falls over her face when she slams into the cool metal of a floor. She pushes up onto her feet, slightly dusting off her dull black leather jumpsuit before examine the room before her.

It's a small square room with white seated, square shaped, chairs and a small table. To her left was a rickety wooden staircase that led down into darkness. She braces her hand on the railing and makes her way into a larger room with a giant gap in between it. A pit with a bridge spit in two halves making it impossible to walk across as its been lowered. Black Widow reaches into her utility belt and pulls out a zip line and swings it onto the other side of the bridge and wraps it around her hands before jumping off the opposite side and flying across the chasm before pulling herself up onto the ledge across from the far side.

When she steps through the doorway her green eyes examine the almost spotless ground when she notices a trail. Not just any trail, a trail of dark red blood leading around to the left and when she steps into the following room her eyes skim across the weird dragon scepter, the shattered purple glass, and the hole in the wall to her right. She look at the back wall and see a faint trace of red hidden but a white block that must have held glass as shatter shards are sprawled across the floor in that area. As she nears closer she sees trail of blood leaking around the white block so she gets closer and then she find her.

Panic lays on the ground, a pool of blood encircling her. She the right side of her face laying on the glass revealing a bloody nose and a busted bottom lip. A bullet wound is visible for this distance but all her red hair is up on her back, out of the blood. Her eyes are closer and a dark purple bruise shaped like fingers is imprinted on her neck.

"Panic!" Black Window shouts, her heart pounding in her ears, and fear filling her veins.

**Panic's POV:**

"Panic!" a shrill scream of a woman sounding, blasts into my eardrums. It was Nat, I could tell by the tone and pitch. Slowly I push myself up, ignoring the stinging sensation of glass pressing into my hands and knees. More blood drips from my hands as I look them over, as well as I can considering my vision keeps going in and out of focus. Nat puts a hand of my forearm and wrap a hand on my shoulder and another on my waist to keep my steady.

My right leg wobbles and stings from the bullet which never came out, it's gonna be painful. Nat looks me over as we walk, she doesn't say anything or stop to check but I can tell from the way her eyes are scanning me that she is examining all my wounds. All the glass cuts, especially the ones on my face and arms which are revealed as the glass cut up my shirt, the bullet wounds, busted lip, and the choke marks. My nose has been bleeding, I can tell by how hard it is to breathe and there's dried blood there. Nat looks around the room, probably in search on an exit but we can't leave, not like this.

"W-What are you looking for?" I ask, my voice coming out rough and scratchy and completely unlike me.

"An exit, what else do we need from here?" she asks, stopping and looking at me.

"Control Room, we need to go there so I can take out the ship, the best way to take it down is from the inside. We're inside so lets do that and save a lot of time and do that."

"You're injured Panic, y-you could die of blood loss."

"I don't care!" I scream, eyes wide in desperation. I have to do this, I can't chicken out and leave them all to fight this battle that I have to end. I need to do this because it's my retribution. If I die I deserve it because of all my mistakes but this way I can do something good for a change and not be a thief or a liar or a simple one night stand mistake. Finally I can do something that proves that I'm not destined to be the mistake everyone thinks I am and maybe then I can finally prove it to myself.

"Nat, I have to do this" I say as the tears fill my eyes and she nods. She nods, understanding my drive to do this.

"Alright then, let's kick their scrawny little butts" she grins.

We approach the control room but Nat tells me to stay back as she scopes the place out. Jedidiah isn't inside and the room is empty. No one is inside and then on the screen in the control room I see him standing there with a blue impenetrable shield protecting him as he speaks.

"Well, well" a voice sound, Nat and I both look back at the far wall as the small two set of stair that leads into the control room and see Nereza. He grins at her as he approaches. "If it isn't the Black Widow, you're quite lovely actually. It's a shame you'll have to die along with your planet, I don't like to keep pets."

"Kill him!" he scream and then I look to the screen and see the orb Jedidiah's in as it switches from blue to an ominous red color. Jedidiah screams the most agonizing sound I've ever heard and then his head explodes and I look away catching the slight splash of blood erupting from his head. Horror filled screams sound in the speaker as Nereza give a deep, low laugh. Nat looks at him and then a sly glance my way but she doesn't seem afraid and she probably isn't unlike me. I'm afraid, I've always been.

I'm afraid of being my self because of rejection. I'm afraid of being alone. Yet I'm afraid to let people in. I don't want to be alone but I don't want to let Tony or any of the Avengers in because I'm scared I'll get hurt, that I can't trust these people who'll be my family. Then another feeling overwhelms me. I'm sick and tired of being afraid.

"Bring it on then" Nat says to him. He leaps forward and the start out in compact. His feet to hers block, swing, block, swing. I crawl into the room in search of a control panel. Nat swerves around and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that knocks him back but Nereza keeps fighting and so does she.

The grunts and groans continue as I reach one of the computers. Slowly I pull myself up into the seat and start tapping the key, trying to bypass the system. This technology is much more advanced then anything I have seen and it's not gonna be easy to get into. I hear a loud clash and look behind to see Nat whose been slammed into a metal wall pulling herself up on her feet, rubbing blood off her lips. Then he knees her into the stomach sending blood spurting from her mouth.

I tell the system to self destruct but instead it opens up a small hole inside the middle of the computer panels. I look back and see Nat getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly and I know what I have to do. Tears fill my eyes as I grab my heart necklace. My fingers wrap around the metal chain and using my strength the chain snaps and I tap the button five times, self destruction. I drop the pendent in the whole and grab the nearest object I can find and throw it at Nereza.

He looks at me then at Nat and back to me, jumping forward. I bolt back and run up to where the commanding chair are and where Nat lies, blood seeping from her lips. She gets up and I nod to her, telling her to get out, she shakes her head and I shove her. Finally she obeys my orders and flees through the room we originally took to get here. He watches her flee and grins at me.

"That wasn't a smart idea, aren't you supposed to be Stark's kid, if you didn't interfere she would have died and you could have saved yourself."

I smile, backing up, he steps forward and then. _Booooom! _The explosion rattle the floor below us and he glares at me then back at the control panel.

"You don't even know what you have done do you, you idiot child!" he screams as a loud ringing siren wails. A robotic sounding female voice comes on over the intercom.

"The ship will self-destruct in five minutes, evacuate the ship now!" it warns.

I turn on my heels and bolt up through the doorway Nereza came in through and run down a narrow and barren hallway, then another, and another and then I see a circular escape hatch. Footsteps behind me push me forward as my strength starts failing me as I climb the latter leading to the escape hatch. I slam the palm of my hand into the circular cover until finally it falls open and I pull myself over it and collapse on the circular platform on my stomach. I crawl forward, knowing that Nereza will be right behind me. I get out from under the shadow of the crystal and pull myself into the daylight where everyone, including the Avengers, and more importantly, my dad, can see me.

My body's buzzing with sharp, shooting pain as I force myself up onto my feet. Nereza steps out of the escape hatch and step across from me, at least three ruler lengths away. Wind from the North blows my hair forward, around my face as we look at each other.

"One of us will die today," I say, loudly so my voice can be heard over whistling of the wind. "Either you or I, maybe even both of us."

"What motive do you have behind all of this? This isn't just about everyone in the world, you have a personal attachment to this, to being stupid."

"It's not about stupid mistakes" I say. "I came to her aid because she's my friend, because I wanted to, not to cure any guilt, if that's what you're asking."

"Clearly it is about stupid mistakes, this is about you, how **_you're _**a mistake."

"You're absolutely right! I am a mistake and all my life I've felt like everything I've ever done is a mistake and yeah maybe this," I wave my hands at the ground, emphasizing me and him head to head on the ships ledge, "is more for me than it is for them, for anyone else."

He laughs, stepping close to the edge of the ships ledge. "That's so-o-o moving."

"This isn't a mistake! For once something was _my _decision and I know that, for sure, you won't survive this, even if I have to sacrifice myself to ensure it!" I scream. Anger fills his eyes and he lunges at me and I duck, and somersault over to where he once was. He jumps up over and land in front of me, backing me against the wall. He curls his fingers around my neck like Jedidiah did, pushing me up the wall, feet hanging free.

He holds me tightly, not playing around at this time the pain is much more agonizing. My heart pounds in my chest having experienced this before and fearing the worst possible outcome. All the anger, and fear in my bubbles to the surface and I raise both my feet and using my last ounce of strength I slam my feet into his chest, knocking him off the edge of the ledge. I slam back down on the ledge then the explosion begins and the ledge I'm on breaks off the spacecraft. The ledge shifts to the right and the momentum knocks me off the falling ledge and now I'm free falling through the air face first towards concrete which mean, I go _Splat!_

My hair flies back behind me as I come closer and closer to my demise and I see Nereza slam into the road, putting a huge hole in the pavement and fear finally falls over me. _I'm gonna die. _It's the only thought I can think and then another thought falls over me. _I wish I hadn't pushed my father away, I do want to know him. _Then the free fall stops and the impact whips my head hard enough to give me a headache.

That's when I notice hands on my holding onto my waist. I look down and see the street ten feet below and my heart still pounds in my chest and I look up to see none other than Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit. His mask lifts up and he looks at me and we stay there in silence a moment before I break it.

I let out a sigh of relief and say, "If that's not a right of passage to throw up, I don't know what is."

He laughs lightly and says, "Let's go."

He holds out a hand which I take and he wraps a hand around my upper back and flies up to the Helicarrier to get this all sorted out while I am just glad that I didn't die and that I can get to know my dad, the real guy, not the person depicted in at tabloid but Tony Stark, my dad.


	31. Tony Stark's Daughter

**_A Girl Named Panic Chapter Thirty-One: Tony Stark's Daughter. Here we are, the final chapter of this story but like I mentioned awhile ago I have some news to go along with this series. There will be a sequel. I've already confirmed that and I've already got the idea for it. Now all I have to do is write it out and post it but I'll probably make a lot of chapters before posting the first one so it may be a little while until it comes out. Now please enjoy the last chapter of A Girl Named Panic and I look forward to seeing everyone who loved this story reading the sequel. Be sure to follow and comment on this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

I sit alone in my bedroom at Stark Mansion just thinking about the events that occurred only a week prior. Jedidiah Stane and Nereza, leader or Vortex, died on the same day. The same day that I almost lost my life and almost lost any chance of getting to know the man who makes up half of my gene pool. Tony's been away for most of the week dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury's constant rambling so I haven't actually seen him too much. I'm not sure how things are gonna be when he's back, we weren't exactly on the best of terms when Vortex attacked.

Pepper hasn't come back from her trip but I'm sure she heard about the second battle of New York, the one that I was apart of. When she gets here she'll be all concerned about me, the same way my mom would, if she was still alive. I look down at her diary and remember all the amazing events we had together. When the doorknob to my room jingles slightly I look up as Tony steps inside wearing jeans and a dark colored T-Shirt. He looks at me, not a single emotion displaying on his face as he closes the door behind and and takes a seat at the end of my bed.

"Eye patch is pretty pissed that you didn't testify" he says, the joking tone in his voice.

"Well he can stay pissed because he's not my boss" I reply, looking up at him.

"Are we good?" he asks out of the blue, voice sounding rushed, desperate. I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, we're cool, did King of the Hammers go back to Asgard?"

"Yes."

"That's good because people aren't as dumb as Fury seems to think, there is no way they can hide a blond haired dude in a Superman cape with the metal hammer of glory and not catch some attention."

"That was pretty crazy wasn't it?" he asks, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but I get why Jedidiah did it. Was it about revenge yes, but it was more than that. It was about being seen, know, it's was about infamy, he was always known as Obadiah's little brother or as Vanessa's best friend but never as who he really was, an independent soul."

"The last time I came in here you were looking at this, have you actually read it or is your mom still not my _business?_"

"I have read it, not a lot but reading it makes me feel like she's still here with me." I look down at the diary and remember a story about my mom that I decide to share with Tony. A smile falls across my face as I tilt my head slightly, letting red hair fall around my face. "There was this one time, it was a birthday party, not a real extravagant one, we were at a public park and I-I didn't exactly have friend. This kid, the school bully came up to me while mom was away and he started messing with me, now I would've knocked him into a new time zone but back then I didn't have that much confidence."

Tony watches me, I can see it in my line of view. I continue, "Then she came back with a green bucket full of water and snuck up behind him. He was dressed in fancy clothes for a funeral or something. He didn't even know she was there behind him and tipped the bucket, water splatter everywhere and he scoffed out like an offended preppy kid, it was hilarious! I still remember her saying to me, _'Panic, no matter what happens, always stand up for yourself because you're amazing and they're stupid for not realizing it. Stop hiding behind that shell of your and prove them all wrong.' _It was the best piece of advice she'd ever given me and I still remember all the details of that event to this day."

"So, did you follow her teachings?" he asks.

"Sort of, but now I'm starting to follow what she said more precisely, I don't want to hide behind walls and shields, I'm tired of being afraid, and I'm not gonna pretend to be anyone I'm not."

"Then, who are you?" he grins.

I lean back and lace my fingers behind my head and cross my legs in a bad ass way. I put a cocky smirk on my face before responding.

"I'm Panic Elyza Stark, the girl who won't be defined by who my parents are, the means of my conception, or any other BS because I'll be defined by what I chose to be, not what anyone expects me to be."

"Well then," he says, "I want that Panic as my daughter, not the one who pushes anyone and everyone away because I do want to be apart of your life, whether you believe me or not."

"I do believe you. I was afraid to let anyone in."

"Now, I was looking through the online database of all the diplomas and I can seem to find yours, anything you wanna fess up to?"

"Do I have any other choices?" I ask,

"Either tell me or I can, I don't know," he pauses, tapping his chin like he's in deep thought before stopping, "ground you."

"Okay, so I didn't actually graduate high school because I kinda stopped going," I say, he looks at me confused, "I got tired of all the kids making fun of me and besides, I was smarter then everyone at the school so technically I should have been the one teaching, there's nothing they can teach me that I don't already know."

"You have to graduate high school, whether you want to or not, do you got it?" he says, in the same stern tone that Becky's, the only friend I actually ever had, father would use when she got a D in a class.

"Yes dad" I say, knowing that was the first time I've ever called him that aloud and not in a mean, insulting way. He looks at me for a moment like he's trying to make sure he heard what he just heard.

"What?" he says.

"Yes, I will go back to school because I know you're right, I do need to graduate."

"Oh my God!" a voice sounds, we turn to the door and see Pepper standing there, strawberry blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Her face is flushed and her eyes are twitchy.

"Hey honey" Tony says, eyes fixed on her.

"Panic" she says, walking past Tony and grabbing my face, looking at the cuts, busted lip, and the lightening purple bruise. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Pepper, I'm fine" I reply, waving her away.

"So," she says, clasping her hands together. "I was thinking, we all should go out for ice cream."

"Do we have too?" Tony and I both wailed at the same time. She looks at us and rolls her eyes, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Yes, we are a family now and we need to do family things together, get down the stairs in five or else!" she turns and exits the room.

"I'd rather not argue with that" Tony speaks up, rising to his feet and going to the door before I stop him.

"Dad," Tony turns and looks at me, "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo" he leaves the room and I sit down with a smile on my face, and looks at the diary while I put a pair of slip on shoes on. I may not have my mom anymore but I still have me dad and he may not have wanted me originally he wants me now and I'm grateful for that because I'd be a whole different person if all those things didn't happen. I'd still be the girl who thinks she doesn't deserve to know her dad, 'The' billionaire Tony Stark and assumes he wouldn't give a damn about her instead of the girl who has a family and a dad who loves her as well as a new family of super people who'll risk their lives to ensure my safety. I'm glad to be Panic, the daughter of Tony Stark and I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

_**There WILL be a sequel to this series just in case anyone didn't read the note above. It's gonna take a little while as I have to write it and all but it may be up sooner considering this is the last chapter. Be sure to check in for the sequel to A Girl Named Panic and I loved writing this series. Panic is such a fun character to work with and I'm glad I decided to do this story. Thanks to everyone who commented and followed and Favorited this story and gave me words of encouragement and I hope the ending was as epic as you were hoping for.**_


	32. Sequel? In the Line of Fire, Panic

_**Here's a quick sneak peek of the sequel. The sequel will be called: "In the Line of Fire, Panic" I had to keep the tradition alive with Panic's name in the title. This chapter is more interesting but well, this is a sneak peek. I can't wait until this series get's posted. Thank's to everyone who's followed this story. It's all because of you that this sequel is possible.**_

* * *

Memory's of that day, that battle, still rush through my head every now and again, bugging me when I least want to deal with them. Never in nightmare form, just quick flashes when I'm working on something. Today is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday meaning, _hooray..._ the first day of high school, notice the sarcasm. On top of it all Monday is also my sixteenth birthday which I'm seriously dreading. Most teenagers love their sixteenth birthday especially if they have rich parents who'll buy them everything on God's creation but not me.

I'd be perfectly fine with not doing anything for my birthday. It only reminds me of my mom and how she isn't here with me anymore and don't get me wrong, I am glad that I now have my dad Tony in my life, it's just that he can't replace my mom. I'm gonna abuse this last free day though. Do I think that high school's gonna be hard? Hell no, nothing is hard for me, never has been seeing as I have my fathers intelligence.


	33. Authors Note About the Sequel!

_**Okay so here's my news on the sequel I will post it right after this but I think it's only fair to warn you all that I'm not finished, there's nine chapters done and that doesn't include chapter 9 which I have to work on but chapter ten is because I wrote it before. Another reason I took longer is because I changed the plot.**_

_**I originally had a different idea for the series but decided I'd rather use that idea as a stand alone story the plot was changed but don't worry I didn't change the first chapter in fact there's only been a few more modifications. I'll take a little longer to post like I'm doing on "Be Careful What You Wish For" because I need to make sure to get the chapters how I need them but you all have waited so patiently I couldn't deprive you anymore.**_

_**Now, go over to "In The Line of Fire, Panic" and tell me what you think of the new chapter and like I said, I will take a bit, not like two or three months between chapters because that's crazy but it won't be everyday like it was before.**_


End file.
